


Bug Bites

by thatwritersdream



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwritersdream/pseuds/thatwritersdream
Summary: After losing everyone to Lila, too some last minute choices and friendships from unlikely places- Marinette heads off to New York with Audrey Bourgeois. This is where a ladybug and a spider meet, which has some surprising outcomes.~Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Peter Parker ~
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Loki (Marvel), Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Peter Parker, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Felix/Original Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Stephen Strange, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 75
Kudos: 536





	1. Chapter 1

Assumptions, that's what everyone had now a days about her character, but the reality was that they didn't know her. Did they really ever? The teenagers who sat in her class at Collège Françoise Dupont felt justified to judge her all based on one teenaged girl's lies. As the months went by, everything seemed to fade away into a hazed around Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

Alya was no longer her best friend, falling victim to the lies that left Lila's lips as if it were dripping honey. Lies that were so sweet to other's ears and venom to Marinette's heart.

Nino, her dear child hood friend, was supporting his girlfriend because that's how those things worked. Marinette knew that, and she'd accepted that. She understood, and she knew it didn't make it right, and that it hurt her- but she _understood_.

Then there was Adrien, the sweet boy who wanted to play peace maker. The model that she found herself less infatuated with as the days went by. He would sit with Lila as she wrapped herself around him as if he were some prize to be won, as if he were an object and not a person. Marinette already accepted that she couldn't compete for Adrien's heart, because there was no point anymore. He didn't care for her enough to check on her, to see if _she_ was okay because of Lila's lies. 

No one did. 

The whole purpose of her sitting in the back and letting the lies play themselves out were to expose Lila over time was supposed to eventually work right? That had been what Adrien had said, and over time it had just gotten worse. Waiting for Lila to expose herself, to shrink the possibility of her getting akumatized, was supposed to happen- just like Adrien had said. Yet it never did, and now her lies had gotten so far out of hand that Marinette wasn't even sure Adrien knew a truth from a lie from the Italian girl anymore.

Quite frankly, Marinette no longer cared. She no longer cared that Alya believed she was jealous over Lila and Adrien, that she was willing to believe everything without fact checking. No longer did she care to have Adrien's pictures on her wall or worry about falling in front of him, because now she no longer felt anything. Not for Alya, or Nino, or Adrien or even the class that used to welcome her with open arms that now greeted her with icy stares and whispers in the air. 

All this because of one girl, Lila Rossi. 

Their insults still rattled inside Marinette's head every single waking moment of the day and haunted every nightmare she was plagued with at night. Words that felt like knives being stabbed through her heart and twisted by the people she once trusted so dearly enough to call her friends. An overwhelming pain that Marinette silently suffered in an internal agony.

The smiles for her parents were well rehearsed, perfected in the time she stood in front of her bathroom mirror while she wiped her tears away before Tikki could see. A smile she could only fake for a few seconds at a time, because the pain of forcing that one movement was just too _much_.

After all she was supposed to be the epitome of perfection, of love and justice and all things fair. She was supposed to be the ever _loved_ Ladybug that everyone in Paris seemed to fawn over and adore. Marinette had absolutely came to hate Ladybug with a passion so fierce that it scared her sometimes. Yet, in a twisted sick joke fate pulled on her, Ladybug was the only thing she had.

"Marinette.." Tikki's voice trailed off as she floated higher with sad eyes watching her chosen. She could feel Marinette's distress, after all the teenaged girl was tethered to her. That was why only Marinette could wield her miraculous so effectively, and only a new one could be chosen once the current Ladybug's life cycle was complete.

Tikki could feel every pang, every inch of heartache Marinette bared and it scared Tikki for her holder's safety. This time not from an akuma, but from Marinette herself. Master Fu had taken a risk choosing the heroes of Paris at such a young age, the pressure of a life, of normalcy and balancing hero work was no easy feet. For nearly three years Marinette had done it flawlessly, but within the past few months the teenaged girl wavered.

The only people Tikki could blame were the ones that betrayed Marinette's trust. All the kwami of creation could do was sit there inside Marinette's purse and listen to insult after insult, lie after lie, and the threats Lila Rossi told Marinette i8n isolation. Tikki could only get angry in her small confinements of the pink purse, and when she thought she couldn't get anymore mad Plagg's kitten had to come and tell her the worst advice.

To tell Marinette that she should stand back and stay quiet, to let Lila run wild with the false truths that spilled from her lips like an unholy gospel. Just because he believed that the lies would catch up, and that Lila would be caught in the web of lies she's woven herself. To limit the possibility of Lila getting akumatized. It utterly pissed Tikki off, and she rarely _ever_ got mad.

Did Adrien not consider Marinette's feelings in this situation? Had he not said he'd stand by her side and failed to do so? Adrien never considered her chosen's feelings, never really once checking in on her as Adrien or as Chat Noir. Tikki never questioned Master Fu or Plagg, but she couldn't help but do so now. Marinette gave so much of herself to receive so little back. Her black cat, her balance had failed her and now Tikki would have to watch and _pray_ that Plagg got Adrien in line. 

_That he could do his job and get his side back in balance with her side._

"I'm sorry Tikki. I need to be alone for a moment." Marinette softly replied, a crack etching its way into her voice as she removed her ear rings before Tikki could even protest in one swift movement.

Looking down at her left palm that held the earrings of Ladybug, the miraculous of the creation kwami, of the very gift that gave her Tikki and Marinette couldn't help but loved and hated it all at the same. She loved Tikki with every fiber of her being. Yet she hated Ladybug, because if anyone knew who was under the mask then they would hate her too.

It was then Marinette realized that she truly hated herself, and she couldn't help but clutch the earrings to her chest as the tears welled up in her eyes. The onslaught of words from over the past few days at school had come back to mind like a freight train hitting a cement wall.

_Jealous._

_Selfish._

_Ugly._

_Lair._

_Bully._

_Coward._

_Fake._

_Bitch._

_Stalker._

_Freak._

The soft cries had turned into heartbreaking sobs, because everything she cared about was gone. No one would miss her, only Ladybug. Even then, Paris would hate her if they knew the truth. That love would turn into malice, and the adoration would turn into inevitable hate.

Lifting her head up, Marinette stared at herself in the full body mirror. Stared at her own red and puffy eyes. Setting the earrings down, Marinette took a tentative step closer to the mirror and envisioned her suit. In the real world stood Marinette, and in the mirror stood Ladybug- the part of her everyone wanted to see.

Rage suddenly fired up in her veins, and without thinking it over a scream of distress left Marinette's chapped lips as she hit the mirror with both of her fists. She ignored the pain of glass in her skin, listening to the glass fall to the floor and felt the blood on her hands. To her surprise the pain felt _good_ , the physical pain she inflicted herself gave her something to focus on.

Yet as her blue belled eyes caught sight of all her designs sprawled out, her anger spiked into a blind fury. In one simple, fluid motion Marinette had shoved everything on her desk to the floor. Water spilt onto the papers on the floor, soaking up the liquid that ruined the black and blue ink in running smudges. Tins full of sewing needles and thread opening upon impact, rolling and unwinding around her.

She couldn't bring herself to care about those designs any longer.

Somewhere along the way Marinette stopped caring about being a designer over the months. How could she though? The only thing Marinette had going for her was being Ladybug, and the irony was how much everyone simply _adored_ her other persona. If they knew who it was under the red and black poka-dotted mask, would they still love her? Would they still respect and adore her? For Marinette the answer would be no. They would revolt, hate her and shun her out. If they knew the truth, it would only disappoint Paris and everyone who ever believed in Ladybug.

Even Chat Noir had stopped coming by her balcony at night, which she should have felt relieved about since she was Ladybug, but it only brought a bigger sense of loneliness. She had grown accustomed to her late night chats with Chat Noir, talking about nothing of importance as all her worries melted away. His presence brought her a sense of peace as they sat in her room watching movies on low volume Friday nights or when they played video games Sunday mornings. She missed his stupid nicknames, and his stupid face. 

She missed him.

Sure she saw him as Ladybug, but it wasn't the same as when he was with _Marinette_. A few times she had really considered revealing her identity to him, yet the fear of even Chat rejecting her as Marinette after finding the truth out was the only thing stopping her. She couldn't risk either relationship with the leather wearing cat hero, so she did what she was painfully good at now. Marinette kept her mouth shut and continued on with her days, ignoring the heartache as best as she could.

After all, she's done so much for everyone in this damed city with and without the mask. On a daily base at school she was her class's president, their _'everyday Ladybug'_ as they labeled her- the irony in that now if they only knew. She had made sure to do everything everyone asked of her, students and teachers alike, even burdening their issues along with her own. She saved the city from akumas with Chat Noir on a daily as well. Tried her best to be the perfect daughter and student by day and to withhold the Ladybug image by night during patrol while being constantly flirted with by her partner.

It was all suffocating her, pulling her down like a weight in water that was slowly drowning her to death.

Never once had anyone asked her if she was okay, only Tikki who could only do so much to take away the heartache that rooted it self into Marinette's heart. Sleep was the only thing Marinette ever did now (when she could sleep), and be Ladybug. After all, she was to be the new guardian, so fashion wasn't a choice for her anymore. Not like she really wanted to go that route still either way.

These bitter thoughts were all that raced through Marinette's mind for days on end, and due to that it seemed liked everything in life lost it's luster recently . There was no joy in doing much anymore, just a sense of freedom and relief when she could run across the rooftops of Paris alone and free of her thoughts as adrenaline rushed through her veins.

Slowly Marinette put her earrings back in her ears, slumping to her knees on her bedroom floor. She let the tears flow freely, knowing Tikki would be the one to alert her of an akuma if one made way to her. She just needed a moment to let it all out. Just one time to let her image crack for a moment.

"Marinette, I'm worried about you." Tikki's voice softly brought the teenager out of her thoughts, looking at the cut on her chosen's hand with sad eyes. 

Marinette looked down at her red kwami, who's blue belled eyes shined brightly with worry. All Tikki did was worry about her, and it brought a warmth to her heart but at the same time it made her guilty for causing her kwami so much more unnecessary stress. They had enough to worry about with Hawkmoth and protecting the miraculous box, including the Ladybug miraculous and Black Cat miraculous. 

"I'll be okay Tikki." Marinette reassured with a whisper and small smile, softly booping Tikki's head and wiping at her own eyes. "Summer break is nearly here, and we get a break from everything and everyone besides Hawkmoth. No more Lila and her lies for a few months."

Tikki started to fluster in tamed anger at the name of the lier causing her chosen so much distress. She was surprised Plagg was letting his chosen get away with this much for this long, but then again Tikki didn't personally know how Adrien was. All she knew was as Adrien Agreste, Chat Noir, was a doormat who would sit and watching others get hurt thinking it was for the better cause all the while people walked over him. Tikki never thought someone could have such a dumb concept of reality, but the boy _was_ sheltered. School affairs and battles were different from akumas after all, and so they were dealt with accordingly.

"We can start your training with Master Fu too. Becoming the next guardian is a huge responsibility and honor." Tikki beamed, not able to hide her excitement of being with her chosen for a longer time than her other bugs from the past.

Marinette couldn't help but laugh at Tikki's giddiness, finding it refreshing from the small kwami. Without Tikki, Marinette honestly wouldn't know what she would have done. Probably suffocate at school and let everyone's words take everything away. The only people she really had, besides Tikki and her parents, were Luka and Kagami. 

Yet they didn't go to the same school she did and their schedules didn't always match up with hers, plus she didn't want to worry them too much. She didn't want to worry anyone and maybe she did that to the fault. Marinette was never seen without a smile, hardly got mad and always was clumsy. It was character she couldn't afford to break. 

Not now.

Not ever.

Getting up, Marinette went to wash her hands. Only wincing when Tikki helped remove some glass shards from her skin and carefully wrapped wounds that would heal soon. She sighed softly, blowing a strand of her hair away from her face and glancing at Tikki.

"Maman and Papa are out on a date tonight, so want to go to the coffee shop around the corner?" Marinette asks, earning an eager nod.

"Only if you order those delicious lemon bars Marinette!" Tikki chirped, already flying back into Marinette purse as her holder laughed and followed in suit to pick up the purse and make her way out of the house.

* * *

It was warm out on Paris's streets, not as hot as it was earlier as the sun began to set slowly. A small summer breeze blew through Marinette's hair as she left a tip on the cafe table and slowly made her way to exit the facility. Tikki was still munching away on her lemon bar, hidden perfectly from sight. 

Her head was a little it more clear now, not as heavy and fogged up with unwanted thoughts. She felt a little more better, not much but a little. It was something at least, she couldn't complain. The evening was turning out to be silent, peaceful. It was nice to not worry in that moment.

And it was short lived as she bumped into someone being lost in thoughts. Unfortunately it happened to be the one and only Chloe Bourgeois, and Marinette steeled herself real quick for a verbal lashing. Yet it never came. Instead Chloe's blue eyes look uncertain, and she opened her mouth to say something and then snapped it back shut. She did that a few more times.

"Are you okay Dupain-Cheng?" Chloe asked rushed, almost sounding like word vomit. It had Marinette raising an eyebrow. "I mean, you been different and I couldn't help but notice." Then she took a steady breath to calm herself, "Lila lies, and I'm sorry. If you need to uh, talk, I'm here."

"I don't get why you're trying to comfort me, Chloe." Marinette says after a moment, looking at the blonde unamused. As in waiting for the punchline. 

Chloe huffed, crossing her arms as she looked the baker girl down. For a moment she had her usual cold look, but to Marinette's surprise the blonde slowly gave her a small, warm smile. An expression she never saw Chloe ever have. Especially in her own presence since the two of them had this childhood rivalry going on for years that they never seemed to grow out of. Yet sill unsure for a few long moments. 

"I've known that you've been Ladybug for a while, _well_ since the day I met Pollen." Chloe stated, letting the information settle into Marinette's head, watching as her blue belled eyes widen with surprise.

"How did you find out?" Marinette didn't even have the energy to argue. If Chloe _really_ wanted to expose her she would have done so long ago.

Chloe's blue eyes fell to the small pink purse the baker's daughter carried around everywhere with her, "Remember when I found your kwami? She was a cute little red thing that you claimed was a toy. It didn't click until a little bit after I met Pollen. Then after that it all made sense, same eyes and same stupid pigtails on you and Ladybug."

It made sense, perfect sense in that case and it was also something Marinette never thought about. A small frown took it's place on her lips, "Then why keep it a secret?"

"Look, Dupain-Cheng." Chloe huffed, crossing her arms. "I respect you, and sometimes I can get jealous of you. You're the girl everyone likes, and your parents are welcoming. A lot more than my own, and that life full of love and attention- I wish I had it sometimes." 

"Chloe-"

"Go to New York with my mom, Mari." Chloe said softly, cutting her off with a the first reassuring smile she'd never given her before. 

"What?" Marinette breathed out, eyes widening. 

"My mom is leaving for New York again in the morning, and with everything that's happening here.." Chloe trailed off, looking away for a second before her eyes snapped back to Marinette and her back straightened up with newfound confidence. "You should go, new scene, new people. Have a clean break."

"I can't just leave." Marinette disputed. "I have school, my parents, being Ladybug! What about Akuma's? Those are my responsibilities I can't just abandon because a girl wants to spread lies."

"You can leave Pollen with me." Chloe suggested. "I can help protect this city. And we know there's more to Lie-la than that."

"Hawkmoth would come after you. Chloe, all of Paris knows who you are." Marinette shook her head and waved her hands. "It wouldn't work. I can't leave Paris, not with Hawkmoth running around."

"Marinette-"

"No Chloe." Marinette's voice turned stern. "As much as I _want_ to take your offer, go off and intern for your mom all the way in New York- I _can't_. My responsibility is here in Paris."

For the first time Chloe saw the mask of Marinette Dupain-Cheng slip. Her voice had a twinge of desperation, either for her to understand or that Marinette really wanted to go. The brightness left her blue-belled light a flame being snuffed out. The toll of everything was nothing physical, it was all mental and even Chloe knew that it wasn't healthy. Marinette was falling down a pit without a way to get back up. 

"So that's it?" Chloe crossed her arms, lips in a thin line. "You're going to stay and take everything dealt at you? Dupain-Cheng, as admirable as that is, it's stupid. You're bottling it all up and when that control slips, we're all pretty much screwed. Akumatized Marinette isn't one I want to meet."

"I've been doing just _fine_." Marinette reassured, but it didn't even sound convincing to her own ears.

" _Uh-huh_ , sure. If you say so." Chloe rolled her eyes, but the concern never left and then a softer look took to her blue eyes. "If anything, go for the summer. A month, or two away will be okay Marinette."

Before Marinette could open her mouth to protest, Tikki flew up and into the conversation. She heard enough, and usually she would be all for Marinette staying here in Paris to save Nooroo, to defeat Hawkmoth and maybe get a little upset that Chloe knew her holder's identity. The reality was this was what Marinette _needed_.

She needed to step back from being Ladybug and be Marinette, just Marinette for a little while. She needed to leave Paris and breathe fresh air that isn't tainted with lies and memories. Marinette needed a clear head, and she was only human. Tikki knew there was only so much a human could take, especially a sixteen year old girl who had a double life as a hero that took on _too_ much responsibility at times.

"You should go Marinette." Tikki tells her softly.

Marinette's eyes widen, "What about Paris? Being Ladybug? I can't just pick up and go."

"No one else could ever replace you as Ladybug, which is why we have to talk to Master Fu. Explain to him what is happening." Tikki gave a reassuring smile to her little bug. "We can take Kaalki with us if Ladybug is truly needed in Paris, but you need a break from Paris."

"Then it's settled." Chloe cut back in, taking her phone out and scrolling through her contacts. "I'll inform mother you're leaving with her within the next few days with her to get arrangements done.." 

"I have to tell m parents still Chloe!" Marinette tried to argue but it was no use.

Chloe merely gave Marinette a look, "They'll support you no matter what. They love you too much to keep you held back from a dream internship. And besides, you'll be back eventually."

* * *

It was safe to say that Marinette's next stop was Master Fu's shop, along with Tikki's encouragement to go and speak with the current guardian as soon as possible since Audrey Bourgeois left in the morning to New York. It was a lot more easier than Marinette expected, with Master Fu being understanding as Tikki explained the situation that had been going on a while. With what Chloe had proposed.

"I believe Marinette going to New York will help her emotions and mental state. It would improve her performance and give Plagg a chance to straighten out his holder inside and outside the suit to regain balance." Tikki says, floating in front of Master Fu, "She can use the horse miraculous to travel back and forth when an akuma strikes. Meanwhile, Chloe Bourgeois should be made into a permanent holder for the mean time."

"Are we sure that's a good idea?" Master Fu asks, since Chloe outed herself.

"She kept Marinette's identity secret for months, has not contributed to the state Marinette is in now but offering her a way out to get better- to _grow_. I know you felt it as well, that Chloe is the true holder of the bee miraculous." Tikki gave a reassuring smile. "I can feel it that this will work out, that everything will be okay Master."

Master Fu trusted Tikki's opinion, and it seems she had already made a judge of character on Chloe. Not only that, Marinette had accepted the blonde teenager as well. It meant something, as as future guardian, Master Fu had to trust Marinette if she was okay with the choice. It was time for her to start believing herself and gain that instinct. 

"I will deliver the bee miraculous to Chloe after your departure, I would like to speak to her as well." Master Fu says, "And since you are going to New York, there is someone I would like you to meet out there and perhaps train under."

"Who is it?" Marinette asks. 

"His name is Stephen Strange, a master in the mystic arts." Master Fu says, earning an excited Tikki to flutter around.

"Like The Ancient One?" Tikki asks, earning a nod.

"Mystic Arts?" Marinette repeated. "Why do you want me to meet him, Master Fu?"

"The mystic arts are the closet thing the the miraculous stones-"

"Second closest thing. The Infinity Stones are the closest thing." Tikki corrected.

_Infinity Stones? Note to self, ask Tikki about it later._

"Anyways, I believe that learning the techniques that is taught for the mystic arts- not really needing to try to learn the magic of it, would be beneficial. Wisdom is power, and they have wisdom that goes back further than the Miraculous Temple." Master Fu smiled at her, "I believe you're capable of learning the mystic arts and all that it has to offer, and that it will help you become a greater Guardian of the Miraculous in the future. Perhaps even the best one yet."

And just like that, Marinette bit off more than she could probably chew as she nodded in agreement. 

* * *

**Yeah so I had this idea saved for a while and decided to do the first chapter to see how it goes. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe Bourgeois was a lot of things, and if one was to ask about her- well she knew that everyone would have a thing to say. She knew she could be a bitch, but at the same time it weeded out unnecessary people from her life. She was independent, but she was also spoiled. She knew this, and took it too her personality. Wasn't her fault if people didn't like it, because she was not born to please others. 

The class at Collège Françoise Dupont are simpleminded people. They were people who simply chased after the shiny new toys, and stayed with that toy for as long as it kept them entertained. For years since they were younger, Chloe had always watched everyone fawn over Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She watched as people praised her for her wonderful parents, and how said parents were always _there_ , always _present_. She hated it the moment she saw it, and in time she took that jealousy and anger out on Marinette. 

It was because her home life wasn't idea that she was mean to Marinette, and that wasn't right. As the years passed and they grew up, Chloe watched as Marinette enchanted everyone with her natural charm she didn't even know she possessed- and that pissed Chloe off even more. Marinette had gone out of her way for people, bent over backwards to get something done within a timeframe she had said, and never once had Marinette disappointed. Not until Lila entered their lives. 

Chloe had watched as Lila slowly cut Marinette down, turned everyone against her. She watched as Lila became the shinny, new and exciting toy while Marinette was tossed aside like nothing. It had surprised her even more how much seeing Marinette withdrawal herself made her feel upset. Marinette was the last person to deserve what happened to her, and Chloe owed her this. She had to redeem herself as Chloe- a friend, in Marinette's eyes. 

Plus when she found out Marinette was Ladybug, it all made sense. The excuses, why she was always tired and running on caffeine- not even the good kind, just straight black. That's how Chloe knew it was bad. It had only gotten worse recently. Chloe had watched as Marinette looked out the window during class lectures, her eyes distant and unfocused. Those bluebell eyes lacked the light they once held.

_Made it on the plane, text you when we land. Thank you Chloe. - Marinette_

Chloe's lips twitched up into a small smile reading the text message. At least she knew that Marinette would get better, breathe fresh air and be in a city were she can feel her emotions without worry. A soft knock at her door of the floor she was currently residing in got her attention, since she was unsure who would be visiting. Sabrina was one of Lila's mindless monkeys now. 

Walking over to the door, Chloe had set her phone down on one of the shelves. Setting her palm flat on the door, she leaned up to look out the peep hole, since she wasn't sure who the hell was showing up at her door. Yet she saw no one standing there. Frowning, Chloe opened the door and there she found a short older asian man in a red Hawaiian shirt. 

"Um.. hello?" Chloe says, unsure why this man would be here. 

He merely smiled, "Chloe Bourgeois, I am Master Fu and it's time we had a overdue conversation."

_"No one else could ever replace you as Ladybug, which is why we have to talk to Master Fu. Explain to him what is happening." Tikki had said._

Chloe recognized the name she had heard and knew that this was important, so she did the only thing she could do, she opened the door wider for Master Fu and welcomed him in. Once he was inside, she closed the door after him. 

"It's nice to meet you." Chloe says, albeit awkwardly. She knew that he was important, that this was who Marinette trusted enough to run things by, and that he could answer her questions. She wasn't used to the position she was in, wasn't used to change to benefit others than herself. Wasn't used to being selfless.

"Out of everyone I thought I would talk to, you were not one whom I thought I would be speaking too." Master Fu says, but despite his words his smile is warm. "You have surpassed every expectation put on you Chloe, grown from making people into akumas to someone who is helping bit by bit. I can not tell you how good it is what you did for Marinette."  
  


"She was suffocating here, suppressing every emotion." Chloe deflected halfheartedly. 

"If she were to ever get akumatized, Paris would more than likely fall." Master Fu says, growing more serious. "Marinette is something called a true holder, a soul that was destined to be intertwined with Tikki's. A soul of creation, one who bring such a thing to life. It's why she so strong, mentally and emotionally. It's also why she can't risk it here and needs time away."

Chloe nods, "I have a feeling that isn't all you are here to tell me." 

"Perspective. I wouldn't expect anything less from a true holder." Master Fu says, and hope flares up in her. "Besides Ladybug and Chat Noir, there are five true holders- which is rare. Especially in the same city, and it only means something big is coming. Something bigger than Hawkmoth and Paris." Master Fu shook his head, "But that is a worry for another time. You, my dear, are the true holder of the Bee Miraculous. You and Pollen are bonded."

"I get to keep her?" Chloe couldn't help but ask like an excited child. 

"Chloe Bourgeois, under the judgement and trust of Ladybug- the next guardian in training, I here by grant you the Bee miraculous. You will use this power for the better good." Master Fu went into his pocket and pulled out a box, holding it out to Chloe. "It is extremely imperative that you do _not_ get akumatized. Especially since you have a kwami now and that you are one of the true holders."

Chloe nodded, quickly opening the box to look over the hair comb, but now she didn't know what to do next. "What am I supposed to do exactly? I've never gotten to _keep_ Pollen. How long do I get to have her?"

"Until the end of your life cycle, my queen." Pollen answers one of her questions, blue eyes shinning with happiness that she finally gets to stay with her holder. "It's how true holders work, the kwami and holder make a bond that lasts until the bond is broken. Usually that is when our holders die."

"Since Marinette is going to be in New York, she will be using an app to be notified of akuma attacks and will teleport back to to Paris using the horse miraculous. You are going to be a hero of Paris, though Pollen will need to change your appearance and you will need a new alias since Queen Bee was revealed- at least until Hawkmoth is defeated."

Chloe nods but frowns, "But that doesn't tell me what I'm supposed to do. Be a hero I get, but _how?_ "

"Patrolling with Chat Noir at night." Pollen pipes in, "Being present at akuma battles and inserting yourself with their team dynamic because you are apart of the team now. It will all come to you naturally." 

It was just a taste of the responsibility that Marinette carried, and it all felt like a lot. Yet being who Marinette was, while also being Ladybug and training to become the next Guardian (whatever that meant), Chloe could only _imagine_ how much pressure Marinette was really under.

"If you ever need anything, Pollen knows where to find me." Master Fu offered a smile and without another word he left the room to let Chloe settle in. 

Chloe took in a deep breath, going through her thoughts that this was all _happening_. All she ever wanted was to have Pollen back and be accepted, but there was so much more to being a hero and fighting akumas. Chloe was realizing that, and this was now a job she couldn't give back. She promised Marinette a safe escape for a little while, and she could do just that. She could hold down the fort here, she could be good. 

Chloe always wanted the chance and she had it, and she wasn't going to fuck it up. She would be a better person but she was also who she was. She would be justified and dish out insults when needed, but be aware of people. She would aid Marinette as an ally and a friend, because she knew a part of her would care for the asian-french girl that always offered her a pastry every Christmas Eve. 

"Honey Bee." Chloe mused, looking at Pollen with a small smile. "How does that sound Pollen?"

Pollen nodded her head, "Sounds nice, but you will always be Queen Bee to me my queen."

Chloe grinned and petted Pollen's head gently, "We'll figure this out and aid Ladybug and Chat Noir, but maybe you can fill in the blanks or should I call Marinette for that?"

A thoughtful look fleeted across Pollen's face, "Hawkmoth has the butterfly miraculous, who is named Nooroo. He is being used against his will to create the akumas. Nooroo is the kwami of transmission, like how I am the kwami of subjection. Tikki, Ladybug's kwami is of creation and Chat Noir's kwami, Plagg is of destruction."

"Why force a kwami to make people into akuma's?" Chloe questioned. 

Pollen knew that the information was sensitive, but her holder was trustworthy. Sure her holder made mistakes, but every human does. It was simply in their nature, it would be a flaw to be perfect. Chloe deserved to know the whole story if she was getting into this war, into this long fight that could turn anyways any second.

"What is the one thing Hawkmoth wants every fight, my queen?" Pollen gently asks.

Chloe knew the answer easily, "The miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"The Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous are special and hold a certain power when put together than other miraculous's don't have. When together a wish can be granted, but will have consequences so dire I do not believe Hawkmoth understands." 

"Dire how?"

Pollen sighed softly, "A man's wife one fell ill and he wished for her sickness to go away. She was the only one infected in the village, and the wish worked. She recovered but the illness had to go somewhere, it could not just _vanish_. The illness was later named the Bubonic Plague."

"Oh." Chloe's eyes widen. "So wishing means danger."

"It really depends on the nature of the wish, my queen." Pollen corrects, "If he were to wish for someone to come back to life, then someone they knew would e who lost their life in return. We are gods and goddesses, but we can not defy nature without a price to be paid. If he were to wish for wealthy, then it would come from somewhere money was. That could be a person or country."

Which made sense why it was important neither Ladybug or Chat Noir got akumatized. Why Marinette pushed down her emotions. Why she was so stressed. No one should burden that alone, because if Ladybug truly got akumatized then who would purify the said akuma? Paris would be royally screwed. 

"I have class soon Pollen." Chloe says, grabbing one one of yellow designer purses that was empty for Pollen to hide in when they were in public. She slipped the hair comb into her ponytail and grabbed what she needed for class as she headed out.

Today was a day of change, so Chloe opted to walk to school instead of being driven. The warm air of Paris was nothing new, being mid-May. Summer would be here soon in full force, and the heat would be too much. Chloe didn't care much for sweating, and if she was sweating then she was working too hard. 

"I say a week until someone asks about Marinette." Chloe hummed, making a mental bet with herself. Her classmates weren't the brightest after all, and she wouldn't e surprised if they were declared brain dead with how they followed Lila so freely. 

_Ridiculous. Utterly Ridiculous._

* * *

Tom and Sabine Dupin-Cheng always knew that their daughter was extraordinary, too talented to stay put in the city forever. They knew that one day she would be offered a chance she couldn't refuse, one that could and would help shape her future in a successful manner. Paris was a city too small for her now, and even they could see it closing in on her the more time she spent up in her room. 

Sabine knew her daughter, more so than Marinette could ever think. She knew that the teenager had been more to herself, spent less time around her friends. She took note a few months ago that Marinette stopped mentioning them all together. It worried her, but she knew if Marinette wanted to talk then she would tell her when she was ready to speak. 

That's exactly why her and Tom had closed the bakery the next morning and how they ended up in the airport with Marinette hauling a few suitcases. They would be shipping the rest of her stuff for her stay in New York. 

The pervious night was the night Marinette brought up the idea of her moving to New York for a little bit. She had been offered an internship by Audrey, but had to leave as soon as possible. Sabine, as sad as she was to see her daughter off, knew it was for the best. Marinette had already designed for Jagged Stone, doing some other small commissions. She was building her portfolio and this internship would only add to it, so how could Sabine ever say no? 

"If you need _anything_ , you call me and your mother. Time zone doesn't matter, and I mean it Mari." Tom tells Marinette, trying to hold back his emotions. He was proud of his little girl, so very proud of her but sad to see her going. She was growing up, finding her own way in life and even as sad as he was that she was no longer little, she was growing into a beautiful young woman with a good heart. 

"Papa, you know I'll call everyday!" Marinette promised, knowing that she would do her best to do so. She was excited, nervous but excited because she was actually doing this. She was chasing her dream, doing something for _herself_ for once and she felt free.

She didn't have to worry about getting up in the morning and dragging herself to class- which she dreaded by the day. She didn't have to fake any smiles or act like she was okay when her classmates and supposed friends gave her attention when Lila wasn't around. She was free to feel, to not worry about one less thing and she already felt a weight lifting up off her shoulders standing in the airport by the security check in. 

Sabine grabbed her only child into a tight hug, squeezing reassuringly for her own purpose. She wasn't sure the next time she would see her little girl, so she was going to savor this moment as best as she could. 

"Be happy, sweetheart." Sabine says softly into Marinette's ear, "All I want is your happiness."

Marinette hugged her mother back tightly, knowing that she couldn't go home to see her parents for a few months. She wouldn't be back until early September.

Hugging her parents on last time, Marinette walk away with her head held high and a newfound confidence she forgotten she had. She looked back over her shoulder at her parents through the crowd of people and gave a genuine smile for the first time in six month. Tom and Sabine could only be proud with their own matching sad smiles watching their daughter walk towards her future. 

* * *

New York was busy, a lot more busy than she remember Paris being. Don't get her wrong, Paris was always busy with the citizens bustling around to get too point A to point B with always being on the look out for akuma attacks and keeping their emotions in check. New York, in a sense, was a peaceful busy, with nothing to worry about but the daily affairs in each individual's lives. 

They weren't under an emotional terrorist, essentially what Hawkmoth was.For exactly thirty-seven hours Marinette had been in New York, her feet on ground where it was safe to feel and process everything she had in her head and buried deep in her heart. Audrey had given Marinette a studio apartment where Chloe would have usually stayed- had the blonde ever decided to come to New York with her mother. 

_"I couldn't ask this much of you-"_

_"Nonsense child." Audrey had cut her off, "I don't use this apartment, but it is paid for in case Chloe ever decides to come to New York. You are a friend of hers, a very promising friend and I know my daughter. She never spoke so passionately about someone before, so this is the least I can do to help. And after all, I invited you here. I don't expect someone so young and new to have the rent. We all start somewhere."_

It took exactly twenty four hours for Marinette to realize one _very_ important thing, and it was called the Avengers. Or as they dubbed themselves _the world's mightiest heroes_. She remembered a few years back seeing the headlines of aliens attacking New York, of the Avenger's first appearance. Yet she hadn't really been able to focus on anything outside Paris with Hawkmoth attacks rising. 

For exactly two and a half years she had been Ladybug, going through things that no normal teenaged girl had to go through. Sure she had thought about contacting the Avengers for help against Hawkmoth, but Tikki had stopped her.

_"S.H.I.E.L.D is a government organization who is affiliated with the Avengers. Marinette, the miraculous can not be apart of or near any government. The miraculous have been kept secret for many millennia, with only those trusted to know. Hawkmoth is just a taste of what could happen. If a government got a hold of the miraculous, it would be the end of things as we know it."_

When Marinette learned of that information, it strike her odd how through social media like the Ladyblog and news cast than no government caught on what was going on in Paris. When Sokovia happened, it was casted all over. It was the cause of the Sokovia Accords that captivated the world. It was the final cause in the camel's back that made Marinette look into why no one knew of Paris. 

What she found had strike her odd, and it was something only she and Tikki knew about. The only other one that she shared with was Master Fu that he told her to leave alone and not to question. Tourist who came into Paris had to sign a NDA, and looking at the files the NDA's were highly detailed.

Marinette had no doubt it could ruin a person who spoke up, and why tourists numbers have fallen, there because being tickets were too expensive- and they were. Everything in Paris to outsides was nearly triple the average amount. She was also able to see financial records, using her Ladybug persona with a enthusiastic fan at the bank to look into Mayor Bourgeois's account and found that an anonymous third party paid a high amount (with at _least_ six zeros) to keep news outlets and social media's off the radar. This would be something to talk about in person with Chloe after the next akuma attack.

Marinette had no doubt that whoever that anonymous third party lead back to Hawkmoth. Hawkmoth was the faceless ghost that haunted her around, and it also didn't help that the peacock miraculous was reactivated. She felt it in her bones, despite no public appearance of the broken miraculous. Tikki had told her it was because she was the next guardian that she felt the reactivation. 

Ladybug was to make no appearance in America. She was not to help with any hero acts nor get caught up in anything to do with the Avengers or the law. She was here to mind her business, go to work at a fashion institute and train under Stephan Strange. Nothing else, nothing less. It was imperative that no one found out about the miraculous. 

Audrey gave Marinette four days to settle in and get to know the city, and also get used to the time zone difference. Time was different but she was adjusting quickly and caffeine was forever her one and only true best friend. In two days she would start her internship officially, her little office space that she had been shown faced the city. It was a dream come true, in all honesty. 

"Marinette, where are we? I thought we were going to the fabric store you googled?" Tikki questions, poking her head up from her thoughts and realized she totally missed her stop on the subway. 

In all honesty, Marinette didn't know where the hell she was as she made her way to get out of the underground train. People were pushing and pulling each other and Marinette could only grip her purse tighter to her body to help shield Tikki from being squished. She was doing good at it until someone pushed her with more force that sent her stumbling to the ground.   
  


"Hey!" Marinette yelled, glaring at the man who was running away as if his life depended on it. 

Cops were running after him, and right at the top of the stairs of entry to the subway tickets a other officer tackled the man who pushed her. It hit her that her was a thief when they pulled a purse from him, and she then decided Tikki was having a new hiding spot. Too many people on people here to try to pick pocket. 

"Miss, are you okay?"

Marinette looked up, finding a teenager around the age of sixteen standing above her. He was cute, a dorky cute with his science tee shirt and innocent looking brown eyes. Though his brown eyes held secrets, and concern. Someone with a good heart was something rare to Marinette now a days, so maybe that's why she took his offered hand and ignored the tingling she felt upon skin to skin contact.

"Yes. The man just pushed too hard." Marinette's voice came out in accented english, causing the boys eyes to widen. 

"You're not from around here, are you?" He asks, then asked one obvious question. Well more so stated, "You're lost."

Marinette couldn't help a little laugh as she straightened her shirt, "I came from Paris a couple days ago for an internship and decided to do some exploring, but ended up lost. _Where_ am I, exactly?"

"You're in Queens." He scratched at his head, a body movement that showed uncertainty. "Would you like a tour guide and maybe I can help you get back to where you're staying?"

"Oh!" Marinette was quick to shake her head, "I'm sure you have other things to do, so it's okay. I'll manage but thank you!"

He chuckled, and Marinette knew it was from the word vomit she just spat out. "Aunt May would kill me if she found out I let a girl walk around lost. Especially someone from somewhere cool like Paris. I'm Peter Parker, by the way!"

And against the better judgement of stranger danger that her parents installed in her memory from a young age, Marinette tossed all caution into the wind feeling as if Peter was trust worthy. A feeling she felt deep in her instincts that she couldn't ignore as she offered her own shy smile back, "Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

* * *

**So the stage is set and now the real story begins since I got what I wanted to be known. I just was trying to set up these two worlds in one and hopefully it makes sense. This story is going to be a slow burn (as best as I can do that) to fit in the most.**

**Thank you for the support so far! I appreciate it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien Agreste was a lot of things, you could ask someone and get totally different things.He was a top model who had a pretty hefty following, he could fence and he could even speak some mandarin. People would describe him as kind, loyal, and a good friend. Over all a good guy. The one thing he was not used to being called was a _coward_.

He wasn't stupid though, maybe naive and he knew that. He knew that he lacked the confidence he had as Chat Noir. He knew that was as stupid as it sounded, but Adrien couldn't act like Chat Noir. He could never be that untamed liberty Chat Noir came with, no- he had to be this perfect image for his father. All he wanted was his father to truly love him, and every single day it felt like that goal was more and more unattainable to reach. 

What he hated the most was being left out of the loop, out of the choices made y Ladybug. He'd like to think he'd be a deciding factor for Chloe to be a permanent hero in the city, because that's what partners do. Yet Ladybug also seemed far away from his reach. Even so, he worried about Chloe being a miraculous holder. That Hawkmoth would recognize her or Pollen's hair comb miraculous. He had valid worries, some that Plagg couldn't really smooth over. 

_"Chloe is a true holder, like you and Ladybug. She was destined for Pollen, despite her past. She will do the right thing like you and Ladybug do at the end of the day when it counts." Plagg says, shrugging and swallowing a piece of camembert._

True holders, it was something new to him and selfishly it also made him relieved that he would have Plagg until his last breath. Destiny was something Adrien always wanted to believe in, but was never sure. Never sure if it was just a fantasy. Yet at the same time it was something he didn't deserve. He didn't deserve it after all he has done to the one girl that did nothing but wear her heart of her sleeve and accepted everyone with open arms.

_Guilt._

He was guilty for the hand he played in Marinette's misery when it came to Lila. He was too scared to really stand up for her and risk his friendships. He wanted to hold onto those friendships so desperately he may have ruined one of the best ones. The guilt burned his mind every morning he woke and every night he went to sleep.

The guilt that coursed his veins had started when he noticed Marinette's seat open and abandoned for two days straight. Then the two days turned into four, then six and then eight before someone raised their hand in the beginning of class of Miss Bustier's class. Of course it was the one person who was ruining everything.

_"Where's Marinette?" Lila had asked, tone laced with false concern._

_Miss Bustier blinked, sighing softly and looked at the girl, "Marinette has gone for the summer on a fashion internship."_

_Murmurs swept across the room, confused why she didn't say anything for leaving Paris. Wasn't Marinette their friend? Why would she keep something like this from then? The hurt was clear as day on Alya's face._

_"Oh! How good for her!" Lila forced a smile, "Where did she go?"_

_"New York." Was all that Miss Bustier would say, moving onto the lesson of the day and leaving Lila scowling when no one was looking._

Adrien was proud of Marinette, proud of her going after what she dreamed. It was what she deserved after giving so much of herself to everyone else. Yet he didn't have the right to be happy for her. He had time to think about that a lot recently, how his actions affected people. He was a horrible friend who only added to her pain. 

Chloe had made that clear, so clear that it became confusing where she and Marinette had become friends. The tables had turned, and no one knew. He knew that Audrey had offered the internship once, being faster than his own father to take a talented aspiring designer under her wing. Why his father didn't offer was beyond Adrien. 

_"Chloe." Adrien called waiting outside the classroom for his childhood friend to come out._

_Chloe looked up at the model, eyes flickering up and down. "Adrien."_

_It was the first time she said his actual legal name in a while, and it was the first warning he ever got from her to be careful with what he said next. He didn't know what she was thinking or what she thought of the drama in the school that surrounded them every day. After all, Lila took her crown as the meanest one in the room (not that many knew that)._

_"Did your mom offer Marinette her internship?" Adrien asks, curious and nervous all at the same time. For a few seconds it was silent between them and then the tension grew colder as Chloe's blue eyes narrowed in on him._

_"You don't deserve to even **ask** about her." Chloe says, arms crossed as she stared him down. "All the things that happened these past few months, none of you get to be worried for her. Let alone know anything going on with her without her telling you personally because she wants you to know. News flash, she doesn't."_

_"I'm her friend-"_

_"Friend?" Chloe scoffed at the word in offense, "Please. Friends don't leave friends alone like the way you did. What you did was cowardly. You're a coward Adrien. Social cues may be new to you, but I know your mother taught you basic human morals. Right from wrong. It isn't this."  
_

_With that. Chloe walk off flipping her blonde pony tail over her shoulder._

Her words had stung him in a painful part of his heart, one where he stilled grieved for his mother. Yet she wasn't wrong, his mother would be disappointed with him. He wanted so badly to please his father that he was losing sight of who he was, who he was trying to be. After all, everything he wanted to be was what made up Chat Noir. That would be something his father would shut down real quick. 

He was an idiot.

An idiot who had fucked up so royally he didn't know how to fix it. 

He was so _sure_ that Lila would eventually get caught up in one of her lies, that it would spare Marinette more ridicule if she waited on it to play out. Yet he was so, so _very_ wrong. Lila's lies had spiraled out of control, his class mates and friends hung on to her every word as if it were the gospel truth. It caused Marinette to accept an internship to just get away from _them._

 _From you._ A part of his mind whispered to him hauntingly. He couldn't help but feel like he deserved everything Chloe spat his way, because she was right. His mother would have told him to stand up for Marinette, do what was right. Yet he did the one thing he was always continuously good at, messing everything up. Maybe that was the reason he was the true holder of the destruction miraculous.

He was a black cat after all, he had all the bad luck at the end of the day. 

* * *

It was a historical day for Marinette as she rushed to get dressed, despite having a whole two hours to get ready. She wanted today to be different, but she couldn't complain. The least three days had been astronomically different compared to the last three months. For once there was no whispers following her down the hall as she walked past her class peers. There was no random obstacle that magically appeared in her walk way for her to trip over and be laughed at by. 

There was no Lila, and it was a weight lifted off of Marinette's shoulders. She could breath, think clearly but most of all she was able to _feel_. She could express her emotions that she had gotten overly skilled at tucking away into the back of her head, able to feel her pride she would swallow so she could take the high road with no one else. 

She was able to be herself, and she wasn't sure how to act about it. That had first occurred when she met the dork of a boy she could call her new friend that went by the name of Peter Parker. Her guard had slammed down on herself without a warning as this cheerful guy showed her around Queens, giving her a full on tour of the place. He seemed to have a good sense of empathy, because he had gave her a suppressed frown as he looked somewhat disappointed. 

_"I'm sorry for dragging you off and chatting your ear off. I understand if you want to go home." Peter said softly, and it broke her heart that she caused the sad expression on his face. He had been so excited and her over all mood swings gotten to him._

_"No!" Marinette was quick to reassured, flashing him a smile. "I'm honestly really enjoying your company, it's just- I have trust issues. I tend to be cautious around new people." She hesitated for a moment but decided maybe it was time to be open about it. "It's part of the reason I came to New York in the first place."  
_

_Peter looked her in the eyes, trying to see if she was being genuine, and then gave Marinette an understanding nod. "Is it okay if I asked what happened?"_

_"Long story short, I grew up with most of my class back in Paris. Did a lot for them as a friend and class president, most of the time out of my ways for them, and enter a new girl. She told lie after lie, and they hung onto every word. I didn't want my friends to be hurt, so I called her out on it. She didn't like it, threatened to turn everyone against me and she did." Marinette sighed softly, brushing a strand of her hair back. She had tossed the pigtails a few weeks ago. "They made my life a living hell, bullied over nothing but lies will give a girl trust issues."_

_Peter just stood there looking at her in disbelief, and Marinette couldn't blame him. Who the hell just told people they met that type of life story? Yet Peter Parker couldn't help but want to wrap the small girl in front of him up in his arms and protect her from the world. No person should go through something like that, especially at the hands of people that were trusted and considered friends. He would have trust issues too if he had been in the same place, but he also didn't have very many friends. Only he could tell Marinette pulled people in, that she was kind and a giving person._

_Maybe that was just his spidey sense, or as Aunt May called it his Peter Tingle. He would be this girl's friend, and he would introduce her to MJ and Ned. He understood what it felt like to need people to be on his side and have a support system._

_"How about you give me your number and I help you get home, and then we can see when it works for you to hang out?" Peter says, pulling out his phone._

_"Are you asking me for my number, Parker?" Marinette couldn't help it, giggling seeing the lush creep onto Peter's cheeks._

_"No, well yes- no! I mean I would like it, but to hang out! I think my two best friends would really like you!" Peter stumbled over his words, making Marinette giggle more. He liked the sound of her laughing. **Now where did that thought come from?**_

_"I'm only teasing." Marinette says, grabbing his phone and entering her information. She looked up at him, a shy smile on her face with a soft blush on her own cheeks. "It's actually very sweet of you to offer to be friends. If I ever meet her, I'll make sure to tell Aunt May of your kindness."_

_It only made Peter look away before his blush intensified under those bluebell eyes._

Looking in the mirror, Marinette nodded her head at her outfit. It was something she made a a while back, but never had an occasion to wear it. She wore a red chiffon blouse with a black pencil skirt that had a matching black blazer and black three inch heels. Her hair had grown out the past months, going down a little past her shoulders. Now she wore it in a bun at the top of her head, with a little bit of eyeliner and a dash on lip gloss. 

"You look beautiful Marinette!" Tikki cheered, beaming with pride for her chosen. 

Marinette grinned at Tikki, "I feel great too. Today something new starts." 

Her thoughts were cut when she heard her phone beep with a text message. Now a days it couldn't be too many people to text her. It was when she first arrived she was bombarded with text messages from her classmates, but instead of reading any of them she promptly deleted the whole text threads and blocked the contacts as a whole. 

Picking up her phone, she smiled seeing the few texts she missed. One from her parents, another from Chloe and the last one from Peter. 

**_Good luck today honey! We are proud of you! - Love Maman and Dad_ **

**_Don't over think today. Mother wouldn't have asked you to intern if she didn't believe in you as a designer. Kick ass today Mari, you earned it. -Chloe_ **

**_Hey, I was wondering when you were free to hang out? MJ and Ned want to meet you :) -Peter_ **

Marinette couldn't help the goofy little smile that was on her lips reading the last text, feeling good about people wanting to be her friend and around her. All she needed was friends, so she was determined not to think anything more of Peter's friendship. After all she wasn't here to stay. She was here for her internship and training with Stephan Strange, and then back to Paris to become Guardian of the Miraculous and defeat Hawkmoth.

_Love you Maman and Dad!_

_Thanks Chloe! We need to discuss somethings later, so maybe facetime if you're free?_

_I'm free tomorrow evening! Let me know the time if that works out and I'll head over to Queens!_

Marinette pressed send to the respective contacts, grabbed her bag and coffee that Tikki had brewed thanks to the Keurig buttons being small enough for her to press. Without a word, the two of them were off into the bustling streets of New York's time square, right where Audrey Bourgeois's company was located at.

* * *

Chloe was over the stupidity of her class, like honestly she was sure that they were all running on the same last two brain cells. The more Lila spoke, the more Chloe was sure that her own brain cells were dying. If that were the case, well everyone would be considered brain dead. Thank goodness that class was almost over in a few days for the summer.

Ever since it was announced that Marinette had gone to New York for the summer, Lila had been spinning new stories. Like how she knew the Avengers, even going so far to say she helped them in the alien attack that had happened a few years back. Like that was _believable_. Or how Lila was apart of an internship for Tony Stark, but left because she was too advanced than the others and even helped Tony with his suits. 

Geez that had Alya fan girling like crazy, asking for an interview. Chloe wasn't sure how stupid this class could be, but it was proving to be on the _very_ side. Yet her favorite lie was the one Lila tried to spin on Marinette. 

"Poor Marinette though." Lila had forced a sad sigh, looking down at her hands in mock innocence. "I was told by a friend of mine that she took an internship for the cheapest brand that could take her, since she had a record of being a bullying and almost being expelled. I can't help but think it's my fault!"

Alya was as quick as ever, "No! That's her own fault for being so jealous! She's lucky that anyone would even take her as a designer!"

Chloe couldn't even sit by and listen, standing and slamming her hands on the desk she sat at now. It happened to be the one Marinette perviously occupied. "You just can't stop bitching can you, _Lie_ -la?" Chloe scoffed, ignoring how Alya went to defend her. "My mother is the one Marinette is interning for, because she is talented. The one who can't seem to let shit go is Lila."

"Hey!" Alya yelled- but Chloe ignored her as her blue eyes narrowed in on Lila.

"What is it about Marinette that has you so _obsessed_?" Chloe questioned, cocking an eyebrow. "She isn't even here and all you can do is run your big ass mouth about her. You already ran her out of Paris, so drop it Rossi."

Without another word, Chloe stood and went to leave the classroom. Not even caring that class wasn't officially over yet. It wasn't like Miss Bustier cared, since she wasn't in the class at the moment. Apparently she forgot to make copies of the homework assignment.

She wasn't expecting Adrien to run after her though, or catch her by the arm. She was mad at him, because he was smarter. She knew that. She knew Adrien when his mom had been around, knew how much he had changed since he lost her. As much as she was mad at him. she also understood. Where she had issues with her mother, Adrien had issues with his father and at the end of the day they just wanted to please that respective parent. Yet Chloe learned she can't do that at the expense of other people. 

It wasn't right, nor was it fair. As a friend, she would have to show Adrien that. She _would_ fix what had happened, and bring the Adrien she knew and loved back. The one that wasn't scare to speak his mind or stand up for others. 

Taking a deep breath, Chloe gave her childhood best friend a bored look. "Can I help you Adrikins?" 

Adrien let her wrist go, frowning. "You didn't have to provoke Lila like that Chlo. Akumas are still a thing." 

Chloe's lips twisted into a bitter smile, "Pray tell me, is this what you told Marinette as well?"

"Not exactly." Adrien muttered, looking away.

"Did you ever think how that made her feel?" Chloe asks, her tone softer. She couldn't yell at him, not for doing what he thought was right- albeit in the wrong area but nothing less something he thought was right. She had to do what Marinette taught her as Ladybug, be a better person. Be kind, no matter how much patience is pushed. 

"She lost everyone she ever cared for Adrien. She sat there in silence as everyone slipped away from her life because of one person's lies. You told her to do nothing, and in return you did nothing to help her. None of us did." Chloe gripped her bag strap. "In order to defend Lila from not being akumatized, who defended Marinette? People bullied her over _lies_ Adrien, how is that fair to her? The girl who made your blue scarf for your birthday? The girl who rough pastries and smiles. No one was there for her and it is a miracle she wasn't a victim of an akuma."

Adrien never thought about it that way, and Chloe saw how naive he really was when the look of horror came across his face. That slow morphed into guilt and then sadness as his shoulders dropped. His green eyes were full at disappointment, and it was nothing but aimed at himself. Of course he didn't know the scarf was from Marinette and not his father, Chloe had recognized the hidden stitch of Marinette's signature on it last winter. She knew Gabriel, knew that he forgot Adrien's birthday yearly. Knew that it would show just how selfless Marinette was at the expense of others.

"It's gone beyond acceptable Adrien." Chloe says, voice still soft. "Lila was ruining Marinette's life and mental health. I fully believe if Marinette had stayed here in Paris, she wouldn't have lasted much longer. She was fading fast."

Adrien's fists clenched, guilt turning into liquid in his eyes. He was an idiot. "That's why she isn't responding to anyone's text messages, isn't?"

"She blocked every single one of you from her phone and social medias." Chloe confirms, "I was the one to tell her about her social medias. She needed a clean break."

Adrien ran a hand through his hair, swiping at his eyes and looking Chloe in the eyes but found he couldn't say anything. Chloe wasn't wrong, in fact she was painfully right. Instead, Adrien just turned and walked away with Chloe watching him go knowing he needed time to process. Glancing at her phone, she saw Marinette had texted her back. There was a six hour difference between New York and Paris, with Paris being ahead. 

_Later tonight when you're first day is over_

Chloe sent the text message and carried on her day, ignoring any of the stares that bore into her very being in defense of Lila. The day as a whole went by pretty fast, and tonight she wasn't going on patrol due to the fast that Chat Noir was still salty about the news Honey Bee delivered about Ladybug going to Tibet to train as a Guardian and would use the miraculous to open a portal back in case of an akuma attack. He didn't like he was out of the loop, and she understood that but she only said as Marinette told her too and offered nothing more. 

Soon enough in was three in the morning when Marinette's picture popped up on her phone asking to facetime. Chloe let out a yawn as she swiped to accept the call, half glaring at the girl on the screen.

"Couldn't call earlier, Dupain-Cheng?" Chloe muttered out, rubbing her makeup less face. 

Marinette gave a sheepish smile, "Sorry Chloe, it was just so busy today and I lost track time at the office."

"Look at you talking all professionally." Chloe says, sitting up in her bed gripping her phone. "How did your first day go?"

Marinette let out a little excited squeal, "Oh my gosh Chloe! It went so good! I'm shadowing different designers, but your mom is talking about letting me be her _assistant_ and working right along side her."

"You must have really impressed my mother then." Chloe hummed in approval, nodding to herself. "I expected nothing less of you. You've always been talented."

"I can't express how thankful I am too you Chloe." Marinette says, her bluebell eyes showing the sparkle that had been lost in Paris. "Everything here is so fresh, so _real_. I can be me and I can be mad at the world and so thankful at the same time to everyone I have left."

Chloe gave a gentle smile, "You needed an out, and I'm glad you're feeling better. I owed you this much from all those years ago when we were younger."

"That's the past." Marinette says, shaking her head. "We won't speak of it now, because we are friends. We only have the future to work towards."

Chloe liked the sound of that, having a friend she could count on as well. Sabrina had proven to be as mindless as the rest of the class. "What is it that you needed to talk about?"

And just like that, Marinette's whole mood changed as she was reminded of the main reason she was calling Chloe. She hoped that Chloe would handle this well, because this was a big speculation. Deciding to ease into the topic, Marinette figured she should do an overall check in. 

"How are patrols going over there?" Marinette asks, watching as Chloe sighed.   
  


"You're supposed to be relaxing and not worried about anything over here." Chloe reminded. 

Marinette gave her a look, "I'm not only Ladybug, but also the next Guardian. I will never get a day off from that, so how are the patrols?"

Chloe scratched her ear, "Well Chat Noir is upset that Ladybug left to Tibet without a word to him. I think he's feeling left out of the loop, with me also reappearing." 

"I wish I could tell him everything." Marinette admitted softly, "I can't though, not yet. The timing isn't right and as silly as it sounds.. I don't trust anyone the same way anymore."

"And that is perfectly fine." Chloe reminded her. "You are in your own rights to feel how you feel, and you take your own time. You just aren't alone anymore, and never truly was."

Marinette nodded, silent for a second before deciding to rip off the bandaid. "I wanted to talk to you about something else, for a while now."

There was something about Marinette's tone that Chloe caught, the caution in it, "If you think you're going to offend me, you won't. I promise."

"What has your dad told you about the tourist rates dropping in Paris?" Marinette asks, crossing her legs where she sat. 

"That taxes went up, along with traveling fees. Less people want to come due to how expensive it is to come to Paris." Chloe says, frowning hearing herself say it. "Why ask that?"

Marinette frowned as well, "Didn't you ever wonder why no one spoke about Hawkmoth or Ladybug or Chat Noir on the internet? Why the Avengers never stepped in? For years, no one asked that because no one had reason too. I'm sure no one knows that in order to even _enter_ Paris a NDA has to be signed. I even had to sign one leaving Paris about not mentioning it."

"Those NDA's have to be one hell of a thing to keep people quiet this long." Chloe muttered, not seeing how this could be a lie. Marinette made valid points. Why hadn't Paris caught anyone's attention media wise? 

"I did some digging a few weeks before I left and found that a third party has been putting a significant amount of money into your father's bank accounts. No news outlet within Paris leaves the city, nor does any website. The city is being jammed and isolated." Marinette says, her tone softer. 

It all made sense to Chloe though, as if it clicked into place. She always wondered how her father made so much money being the Mayor. How he was able to stay in office for so long, and it was because someone was funding him. Keeping her father quiet and paid off, and it made her absolutely _seethe_. It was not right, anything but fair. How many times had her father put the city at risk? Himself? _Her?_

It explained why people would be nervous when she used to used her father as a means to get what she wanted from people- they knew he was in touch with higher ups. No wonder why her mother probably left most of the time.

"Chloe-"

"I'm fine." Chloe cut her off, taking a deep breath. "I'll go through my dad's things when he's out next and see if I can find anything on my father, the bank account and who is the one putting money in there. I can only think of one villain that would want to keep Paris hush hush. Selfish bastard with the miraculous."

Marinette let out a breath she hadn't even realized she had been holding, "Be safe, Queenie."

Chloe paused as Marinette froze at the nickname that slipped out, and then she smiled at the half asian girl, "I will Spots, goodnight."

Marinette could help but laugh at the nick name that sounded like a dog name, smiling at Chloe despite the heavy load she laid on the girl moments before. The blonde had took it better than Marinette thought she would, but she probably still needed time to process it all. 

"Goodnight."

In New York city, Marinette Dupain-Cheng had ended her face time call with a tired yawn. The day had been a long eventful one, but a good one nothing less. Probably one of the bests she had in a solid two years. 

Glancing at the counter, Marinette picked up the envelope that was left on her door mat. She turned it over in her fingers, opening it carefully and pulled out the single paper. It enlisted a single address and a name she had been waiting on, 

_177A Bleecker Street_

_\- Stephen Strange_

* * *

**Sorry for delay in an updated! Thank you for all the support!**


	4. Chapter 4

177A Bleecker Street was a building Marinette wasn't expecting, in fact she wasn't sure exactly what she was expecting to find at the address. For the past few weeks Marinette had been in New York, the city itself had surpassed every expectation she had that she gotten through watching movies. People here weren't as welcoming as Paris, they were colder and more hostile. Life here was busy, always moving and never stopping for anything. 

It was get with the pace or get left behind in the busy life blood of the city. Luckily Marinette was a quick adjuster, able to adapt as needed. It was a life skill she was able to pick up quickly. The building itself that she stood in front of was older looking but it held history. Her blue eyes studied the architecture, her eyes settling on one circled window that stood out in place of the others. Thus building was laced with magic, she could feel that and Tikki buzzing.

"This is the place, Marinette." Tikki says, head popping out of her purse. "I can feel the ancient one here."

Marinette didn't bother to respond back as she raised a hand to knock on the door, but was greeted with the door opening and coming face to face with a tall seasoned man that was dressed like a wizard?

"You're younger than what I was expecting for a Guardian of the Miraculous." The man who Marinette was assuming was Stephan Strange says with an eyebrow raised at Marinette. 

Marinette raised her own eyebrow in return, "I wasn't expecting a wizard to greet me either but here we are."

Stephan simply sighed, but couldn't help the small chuckle that left his lips. He had seen her coming, but he still couldn't believe the girl in front of him was the next to be the Guardian of the Miraculous. No one so young trained in the Mystic Arts, so it was concerning having one so young in the line of work she was in. It meant she had little to no normal life. The only one who he knew in a similar situation or he has seen coming is the young man named Peter Parker- the boy who Tony Stark had taken under his wing. 

"Marinette!" A smaller voice scolded the girl and a small red blur came out of her purse. It took Stephan a moment to realize that he was in a miniature goddess's presence and he couldn't believe how fairy like she was. "Hello Ancient One."

Stephan shook his head, "I'm not the Ancient One, I am the protector of the Time Stone and a Master of the Mystic Arts."

"Time stone?" Marinette questioned, stepping inside and taking in her surroundings. "Is that another set of miraculous?"

"No." Stephan says, glancing at Tikki who was quick to take over. 

"There is a lot that Marinette is still learning as a Guardian in training. Master Fu hasn't told her about the Infinity Stones yet." Tikki answered for her holder, earning another nod from the stone keeper. 

"Infinity Stones?" Marinette repeated, frowning. She could already tell she had a lot to learn but maybe she was way in over her head here. Did Master Fu really make the right choice with her on being the next Guardian?

"You may be young but not misguided Marinette." Stephan says, seeing the look in her eyes he used to see when first learning the ways of the mystic arts. The uncertainty in one's self. "As the Guardian of the Miraculous your sole duty is to make sure that the Miraculous jewelry is protected and kept secret from the world."

"Which is why I can't become Ladybug here in New York." Marinette says, earning another nod. 

"Exactly. If Nick Furry got wind of the Miraculous and how they worked they would be seized for selfish gain. The Miraculous is something much more sacred than the Infinity Stones, and it's safe to say they are the last line of defense we have in the Mystic Arts." Stephan says as he walked Marinette deeper into the building. 

"Are the miraculous a part of the mystic arts?" Marinette asks, not sure exactly why she was here for training purposes that Master Fu couldn't teach her himself. 

"Yes." Stephan says, turning to look at her. "The Infinity Stones are scattered all throughout the galaxy, maybe even deeper than that but they are as powerful as a Miraculous. They all have a unique ability and if someone get's ahold of the Infinity Stones then that said person can make anything happen."

"It's similar to putting my earrings and Plagg's ring together." Tikki says, "The Infinity Stones are highly dangerous and if it was discovered that all the miraculous were together- then it would be much more dangerous for you Marinette."

Marinette frowned, looking back and forth between Stephan and Tikki, "Then why am I here exactly?"

"I can feel the promise you have within you for the Mystic Arts, meaning you have great potential becoming a Master of the Mystic Arts. Learning would be beneficial to yourself and in protecting the Miraculous." Stephan says, pulling out a book off the shelf. "It's something I would highly consider learning."

Marinette couldn't help her curiosity spiking, "So I would become a wizard?" 

"A master of the mystic arts." Stephan corrects her, eyebrow wanting to twitch. 

"Whatever you say!" Marinette grins, growing excited. "When do we start?"

* * *

Nino wasn't sure who he was anymore, he couldn't help it. He loved Alya with everything he had but she was doing things now that he just couldn't agree with and stand by watching anymore. His mother had raised him to always do what was right and follow what he believed in, but recently he hadn't been doing much of either. 

He had wanted to be a good boyfriend that was loyal to Alya and supported her through everything, but what was the breaking point? Was the cost worth it? Lately he had been going against his morals to accommodate a relationship that seemed to be dying. He loved Alya, but he couldn't stand by and watch her make the same mistakes over and over again. 

All the two of them ever really did now was argue and the main point of the argument was always Lila. Sometimes Nino had to wonder if he was in a relationship with both Alya and Lila because of how she was, and it wasn't what he had signed up for. Nino knows Alya doesn't see it yet but when she's around Lila she becomes someone else entirely. 

It was a reason Marinette left, and he knew that deep down.

Lila Rossi brought out the worst in everyone, and Alya was victim to that. Yet that doesn't excuse how Alya treated Marinette, or how he treated her as well. If there was one thing Nino regretted the most it was how he treated Marinette. Instead of questioning everything he heard because he _knew_ Marinette, he knew all that he heard about her character was false, he had supported Alya who had done nothing to prove Lila correct in her stories.

Nino knew that Lila was lying for sure when she said she knew a certain DJ in America, a DJ who died two years earlier. There was no way for Lila to know the DJ and it only continued. She knew all the celebrities and yet had no photos with them, only more and more elaborate stories to tell. 

Maybe that was why he stood in front of the Dupain-Cheng bakery fidgeting with his hands. This was a family who took him in without questions when he was younger when he parents got into the worst of their arguments. They were the family that reassured him that it was normal for parents to fight, but at the end of the day they loved each other and they loved him. That sometimes we do things for love that others can't understand, but he would come to understand in time. 

Is that what turning a blind eye means? 

_No._

By turning a blind eye to Marinette's situation he had disrespected their friendship, her character and her family. By not sticking up and protecting his friend, he had let down the girl he had considered his sister and family long before meeting Alya and falling in love with her. That was not right, it was not who he was. 

Yet who was he really? Recently he was doing more and more things that made him unhappy with himself. Could he really support and be with Alya when it made him question his morals. Was that love? Self sacrifice? To change himself to accommodate the her?

He was supposed to be a protector, he was Carapace for a reason. Ladybug had seen _something_ heroic in him that made her think he deserved to be trusted with such a responsibility. Yet he was letting Ladybug down time and time again. How could he call himself a hero when he let down so many people, including letting Alya stray away from being who she is? For letting Adrien be dragged around by Lila and under his father's neglectful thumb for so long? 

"Nino?" Sabine's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. In front of him the older asian woman stood holding the bakery door open, her ever kind eyes showing him concern he didn't deserve. "Is everything alright?"

Nino tried to get a hold of his thoughts but only one thing could come from his mouth, "I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry." It came out rushed and for the first time he felt tears well up in his eyes and heard his voice crack. He felt the guilt hit him harder than a freight train, and he felt a sense of relief for admitting it out loud for the first time. 

Sabine felt concern for the teenager in front of her. After all she watched him grown up with Marinette, watch him grown into a good hearted young man. She knew exactly what he was apologizing for though. He had hurt Marinette by being a bad friend, but Sabine knew that these kids were still young, they were still living and learning through every experience- good or bad. It was the same for her own daughter, and she knew Marinette had forgiveness in her heart. She just needed time. 

"We all make mistakes Nino." Sabine pacified, a kind smile on her face. "It's a part of life, to make mistakes and learn from them. To become the best version of ourselves that we can be, but sometimes we get a little lost before we can be found."

Nino wiped at his eyes, "I have been the worst friend to Marinette. I don't deserve her forgiveness and understand why she won't talk to me. I just wanted to apologize for how I acted." 

"Let me tell you a secret." Sabine says, her tone of voice never an octave above caring. "I have watched you and my daughter be friends for years. You were there for her when no one else really was. You are as human as me, we make mistakes. We live and we learn and we _grow_ from them. Marinette needs time, I can't force her to talk to you or anyone else but she will eventually come around. Be patient with her. She's also trying to make as much sense of everything like you are."

"Do you think she will forgive me?" Nino asked, looking like a little boy all over again in Sabine's eyes. 

She could only offer a sincere smile, "She's never been one to hold a grudge against someone, but she needed to leave. She will talk to you when she's ready. Until then, come on in and have a cookie or two."

Nino couldn't resist Sabine's offer of cookies and a familiar warmth that seemed to be a memory now. He couldn't say no to the offer of how everything used to be, and so he didn't as he followed her into the bakery and accepted the cookies with a small smiled that hadn't been there for a while now.

* * *

New York was a place that Marinette was slowly getting use to navigating, and maybe that was something to do with her Ladybug abilities. To know where were she was, but the irony was that she was just lost in general. Her morning with Stephan Strange was basically an introduction to what was to come, all the reading she would have to face and learn. He explained that she would be able to use the Mystic Arts, the he even foresaw she would be a great master of the mystic arts and she didn't understand what he meant. 

Everyone tells her she was meant for something great or good at something. Master Fu says she was to be one of the best Guardians to come. Tikki says she was the best Ladybug she had and Stephan Strange sense a greatness in her that would become clear as time goes by. Even Audrey Bourgeois says she could see Marinette at the top of the fashion world- and as much as Marinette once wanted that, she didn't now. 

She was trying to find herself. Her identify in this world but she wasn't one person, she felt like she was multiple. Yet standing in front of the apartment buildings she was standing at in Queens there was an easiness she hadn't felt for a while. There was something in the presence of Peter Parker that brought a sense of comfort. 

It was unusual for her to feel safe with someone she barely new, and the only person she ever took to like this had been Chat Noir- but even now that safeness she had felt with her Persian counterpart was unsteady. When the apartment door opened to reveal a fumbling mess of Peter Parker, her smile was on her face without permission. 

Maybe it was the normality the teenaged boy brought her that made her feel safe. There was no strings from Paris here, not even the fashion world. He had been someone who wanted to be her friend and checked on how she was. Even if recently she was bad at replying to text, he was there and that alone meant the world to her. 

Peter's lips parted to greet Marinette but another voice beat him to it, "Peter! Who's at the door?!" 

Marinette grinned up at Peter and in a low whisper asked, "Aunt May?" 

"Yeah..." Peter trailed off as his aunt rounded the corner and gleamed happily.

"Is this the girl?" She asked in a loud whisper, raising an eyebrow with a knowing smile. It caused Peter to flush.

"n-No!" Peter stammered out, wondering why his Aunt wanted to be evil now. 

Marinette decided to step in, knowing all too well the telltale signs of being embarrassed . "I'm Marinette! You must be Aunt May."

Aunt May's eyes widen a little at the french accent, then she was pulling the french girl into a hug. "You're so cute! Just like Peter mentioned!"

"AUNT MAY!" Peter was horrified. He was going to die here, and if Aunt May didn't embarrass him to death there was a line of people who would finish the the job. 

Marinette only laughed, straightening her shirt when she was released. She could see where Peter got his warm personality from, and once again it was like a breath of fresh air experiencing it from Aunt May. Americans were nothing like the rumors back home. They were nice and welcoming. 

"Of course he only told me the good parts." Aunt May winked at Marinette, causing the teenager to laugh. 

"Touche, he did the same for you." Marinette says, getting distracted when Peter made to grab her hand and he started to pull her down the apartment complex hall. 

"We have to go!" Peter called over their shoulders.

"Nice meeting you Aunt May!" Marinette says, waving with her free arm as she tried to not trip over her feet as she was pulled. 

She had forgotten what it felt like to be wanted by someone else, in a totally platonic way. Peter was her only friend besides Chloe and she was scared to cling on to the friendship too fast. He texted her daily since the met on the subway. He was there and she was scared for the day he might not be. 

Yet she shoved those thoughts into the back of her head, suppressing those emotions with an ease she perfected as they made it outside. It was then she notice her hand still in his, and how nice it felt. 

It never felt nice with Adrien the few times in happened on accident. It had always been weird, awkward. She could never be normal with him, but right now in those moment she could bare her soul with every ounce of who she was. 

"MJ and Ned are looking forward to meeting you!" Peter said excitedly, grinning at Marinette. 

"I'm looking forward to meeting them as well!" Marinette smiled, falling into step next to Peter as he lead the way. "Where are we going anyways?"

"You mentioned you liked video games, so does an arcade sound good?" Peter asked, hoping he remembered what she said she liked and didn't mix it up with something she didn't like.

Marinette couldn't help the smile, "Sounds great to me. I haven't been to an arcade in a long time."

He never let go of her hand, not until they walked what seemed like a few miles. That whole time Marinette took in the new surroundings and businesses. She was admiring the city as they walked, even in the fading daylight it was something new to her in the area. The people seemed the same, rushing somewhere but there was a community as she saw people greet each other and ask about family. 

Peter couldn't help but admire the girl next to him, and that was something new to him. He didn't really think about girls to much anymore- not with interning for Tony Stark and being the friendly neighborhood spider-man. No one really caught his eye, and MJ had become more like a sister. Yet the moment he bumped into Marinette, he felt drawn and hadn't been able to shake it. He wanted to know her, everything he could. 

And god forbid if Aunt May told Tony about Marinette one day before he could figure her out. It was hard to live life being Spider-man, but it had been a little easier since Aunt May and MJ figured him out. It made being a super hero less stressful by not having to hide from his friends and family. 

"How big is the difference here than in Paris?" Peter asks, looking over at Marinette. "Is it true that Paris can be dirty sometimes or was that Americans lying?"

Marinette cocked an eyebrow, "Paris being dirty? It stays as clean as any city can be." She didn't understand why someone would think Paris was dirty, and it dawned on her that it was something American's assumed or it could be all of the NDA's tourists would be given. There had to be different NDAs that tourists got and that actual citizens got. 

"What is Paris like?" Peter asked as they continued their walk in the city streets. "I've never been to Paris or have had the chance to ask someone from there." 

Marinette went through her head for an answer. Telling someone that Paris was over ran by an emotional terrorist would bring alarm, especially if there was no solid proof she could provide. She'd come off crazy and besides, any of her links she had in Paris wouldn't connect out here in America. She tried and got nothing in return on her end. Besides, she was supposed to not alert anyone's attention to the miraculous, so that would include Paris's issues. 

"It's not too different from here." Marinette says, giving a small shrug. "There's always people going about their business. People sitting out on the sidewalk waiting on cafe goodies. Friends hanging out. Then, of course, the whole other language being spoken."

Peter chuckled, "I always wanted to go, but it's so expensive."

"I found that out traveling over here." Marinette says, even if it was a little white like. Audrey had taken care of all the expenses, including airfare- but she still looked at the prices. "New York lights up at night the same way Paris does, although New York is more lively. The life here goes on and in Paris there is a sense of calm in the night."

She missed her parents, and she missed the feeling of running on the rooftops. She yearned to do that here but she couldn't. She was somewhat normal here. She had a chance to be at least a little normal finally. 

"Here we are!" Peter gave a grand gesture to the building he just stopped in front of.

It looked like a normal arcade, not too different from the small and few there was in Paris. Walking in there was a line up of different games, some she was familiar with and some she wasn't. She couldn't help the grin that took place on her lips, her excitement shinning through. Inside of Marinette's purse, Tikki hummed to herself in content. Her bug was buzzing with happiness for once, and it felt good to know she was okay. 

"Peter!" A female voice called out, causing the two teens who just entered to turn towards the voice. 

"MJ!" Peter waved, grabbing Marinette's hand once again and pulling her towards the table MJ was sitting at with Ned.

MJ was pretty, that was the first thing that Marinette took note of. She reminded Marinette of Alya for a moment complexion wise. Her hair was curly with some waves and she dressed casual. Another thing she took note of was the way MJ was watched her. It was the gaze of a reporter, which caused Marinette to put a smile onto her face as she got to the table. 

"This her?" She asked, eyes darting back over to Peter. 

"Yeah! Marinette meet MJ. MJ meet Marinette." Peter then moved to point at the other teen. "That right there is Ned."

Ned was looking at her with welcoming brown eyes and a cheerful smile. He seemed to also be of asian decent or islander, with his sun kissed skin. Marinette could also tell that he was the nerd type and he was goofy. It was refreshing.

"Nice to meet you both." Marinette greeted, realizing then her hand was still holding onto Peter's when MJ looked down with a raised eyebrows. Marinette had to fight the blush that seemed to raise to her cheeks as she pulled her hand away. In turn that seemed to make Peter realize they were still holding hands as he looked the other way.

"There's two of them now." MJ stated, amused. 

Ned leaned forward, "But one has a cute french accent."

"I thought he was lying about the accent." MJ says, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair. "What brings a french girl like you from Paris to New York?"

Marinette couldn't help the feeling slightly flustered at the sudden attention. These were Peter's friends, he had brought her to meet them and that meant he told them about her. She probably had this expectation of being this interesting new girl in America to live up too.

"I'm an intern for Audrey Bourgeois." Marinette informs, causing the three's eyes to widen.

"As in fashion icon Audrey Bourgeois?" Ned repeated, earning a nod. 

"That's the one." Marinette confirms, "I'm here for the summer and maybe after that I might work for her in designing."

MJ hummed, slightly impressed. "I heard rumors about her being strict on her designs. Do you design custom orders?"

Marinette could only nod again, "Yes. I've designed for both Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale. It's been a life dream of mine for this internship."

MJ stared Peter in the eyes with one of those most serious looks Marinette had ever seen, "She's basically the female version of you that is in fashion. Does she know who _you_ intern for?"

Marinette couldn't help but glance in question at Peter, "You intern in New York too?"

At some point Ned got nachos ordered to the table and was munching on them when he decided to out his best friend, "Peter interns for Tony Stark- but more for the science aspect than fashion."

_Tony Stark._

Marinette could feel her body freeze up at the name, because that was the name of the billionaire, playboy, philanthropist that was also _Iron Man_ as in an _Avenger_. Ohhhh Tikki was gonna tell her to be careful, even more so than normal. Yet she was quick to look at Peter with a surprised look.

"So you're abnormally intellectual?" Marinette raised an eyebrow. 

"I wouldn't say abnormally-"

"Just a little it Parker." MJ cut him off, pinching her fingers in front of her face to emphasizes it. 

"Peter is really good with science and math, any numbers he can figure out. Same with equations." Ned says, hyping his best friend up.

Marinette couldn't help laughing, "Good to know if I ever need help with science and math. Unfortunately I'm not skilled in those areas, more skilled the arts and english. I spend most of my time designing now a days."

MJ's eyes didn't look any less calculating, at least that was how it felt to Marinette who could still feel the other girl's eyes. She understood that it was a friend looking out for another friend who met a girl and decided to bring her along. She didn't know her, and Marinette didn't blame her. In fact, Marinette wished she had a friend like that back in Paris. 

"Marinette." MJ's voice snapped Marinette's attention, her blue eyes meeting the other girl's brown. "Peter mentioned you came here partly because you were bullied-"

"MJ!" Peter groaned, running a hand over his face that she outed him for saying Marinette's business. 

Marinette merely rose an eyebrow again, wondering why that was relevant to this girl. "I used to be my class president in Paris. My classmates had been friends I had for years, did a lot for them in the form of small favors like clothing designs or helping with school work to bigger favors like babysitting last minute and helping in a pinch. One day we get this new girl who really likes to lie about everything. Anything that comes out of her mouth is a fabrication of the truth, and because I knew that she spread lies about me."

Marinette's eyes bore into Mj's without flinching, suppressing her nerves. "I lost my friends one by one. Was threatened and pushed around, and I was asked to stand aside and wait the lies out. Told it would get better. I had to leave Paris to get better, and my internship was all I had. Peter was the first person besides a girl named Chloe to be nice to me in the past year."

MJ frowned, because she understood about being the oddball out. To be the one people whispered about and no one was really friends with. She understood, to a degree because no one spread lies or actively tried to ruin her life. So, being uncharacteristic and unnerving both Peter and Ned, she offered a small smile. Almost minuscule.

"You have friends here in New York now. You aren't alone." MJ offered some words of comfort.

Ned grinned, "Yeah! Especially with Peter here holding your hand and all!"

"Ned!" 

Marinette couldn't help but give a joyful laugh as she fell into place with the trio, playing games and ordering a burger and fries. 

It was nice feeling wanted again and normal.

* * *

Paris had always been his home, it was where his family was- where his career really took off and flourished. It had been his home until four years ago, until he lost the one thing he cared for the most in this world- his wife Emilie. He knew it was selfish of him to say the one he cared the most for was his wife instead of his son. Yet no matter how hard he tried to care more for Adrien, he couldn't.

They had been a happy family once, and Gabriel knew he loved his son then. His son was so much like his mother, and yet Adrien didn't even know. He didn't know that his whole character had been nearly identical to Emilie's and Gabriel knew that it was because Emilie had been the one parent who spent majority of her time with their son. 

Gabriel had always been in his work, and a part of him wished he could relive it all to enjoy the family experience. Now his family had fallen apart, and Adrien was no where nearly close to him. In fact Gabriel knew that of Adrien had the option, he's leave for good to someone who would care and love him. And Gabriel was too cruel to allow that. 

Too selfish.

Sometimes he resented his son for merely looking so much like Emilie, reminding and mocking Gabriel of what he couldn't achieve. The Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous. If he could only get those damn earrings and ring then he could fix everything. He could have Emilie back, and everything would be right again. Time and time again his plans were soiled, ruined and tossed back into his face that he could never win.

Ladybug was smart, given her young age. Sure she was lucky, it was her ability- a pro to the Ladybug miraculous. Yet her intellect is what made her even more dangerous to his plans. He could tell Chat Noir followed Ladybug, that she was the one leading. She knew more than any of the other holders.

What made her so special?

For the past few month he had observed the heroine, and he wondered how she managed. She saw the tension that had grown between her and Chat Noir. Hell even he could feel the balance thrown off between the two, but something had changed. She had gotten more violent in her plans, less mercy to be given and relying on her lucky charm to fix everything.

There was only so much a teenager could take, and he knew it was weighing down on her now. Trying to balance the lives of a normal teenager and a super hero. What she had to be missing out on, the responsibility of it all. 

Gabriel wouldn't deny it that he stayed in his butterfly room more often in hopes to feel that pure desperation of her breaking emotions, but that was another thing. She was hard to read. Every now and then he would feel these spikes of anger, of malice and sadness. It had been so strong it could make him even feel it, and he knew _exactly_ who those emotions belonged to. He just had no clue where to find her. 

And then one day those feelings disappeared altogether, and when he was searching for those emotions he noticed something. He didn't sense the Ladybug Miraculous. He gave it a few days, thinking maybe the Ladybug Kwami taught the holder something knew to mask her emotions- but they never resurfaced. 

Even when he sent out a few akumas they were quickly dealt with by Chat Noir and Honey Bee- the most dysfunctional duo of heroes. Gabriel was surprised to see the bee miraculous out, and it was enough to make him stop attacks for a few weeks and really thing out a strategy here. He had been given an opportunity he couldn't pass up when he noticed Honey Bee catching his butterflies.

Ladybug was not in Paris. 

Which mean one thing.

"Natalie." Gabriel called, reentering his office to find his assistant waiting there for him already.

"Yes Mr. Agrest?"

Gabriel pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "I no longer feel the Ladybug Miraculous in Paris. Please look through the files and NDA's to see which resident of Paris has recently left."

Maybe, for once, he could have the upper hand if he could figure out a damn teenager's secret identity. 

* * *

**I hope everyone had a good Christmas and New Years! Hope you all are staying safe! It took me a minute for this chapter and I hope it came out okay! I'm slowly building the character interaction but it's getting there!**

**Let me know how this chapter was! I'm going to rewatch the Spiderman movies with Tom Holland so I can write MJ and Ned more correctly. I did it by memory in this chapter and hope it came out okay!**


	5. Chapter 5

Luka Couffaine wasn't close to many people like others suspected him to be, but he did care deeply for those he was close with. He loved his mother and sister with everything he had. 

Of course he wondered about his father, often why he left them. Luka couldn't remember the man very much, but he did remember his mom being a mess for a short time. How hard it had hit her and for a moment she flattered in her step, but she got herself together for his and Juleka's sake. Luka knew then he would never forgive his father for leaving, never bothering to try to find the man. Instead he stepped up and be became the man of the house. 

Growing up he didn't have time to focus on making friends at school or being close to anyone. Instead he had made sure his sister had a friend since her shyness was something she always had that hindered her confidence. It was only harder with their mom doing different odd jobs to pay the bills, often with her playing gigs late into the night and early mornings. 

Instead of hanging out with friends after school, Luka had gotten an under the table job and a small music shop. He was the one who really cleaned up the store and occasionally helped stock the records and CD albums. He used that money to help buy Juleka a few things that their mother couldn't afford, and used the rest to help his mom.

He would never say he regretted doing anything for his sister and mom, it gave him the time to learn to play the guitar and pick up on people's emotions when he did have the free time. He was good at staying away and out of trouble because of it. It was nice to watch Juleka grow up and make her first friends- to see her come out of her shell little by little.

Yet it never eased the loneliness that resided into his heart. The primal need to have something he could call his own and fill a void that not even family could fill. He was not close with anyone really, not until Juleka brought a group of her friends over and he meet Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

She was a very special girl, and he knew that the moment he laid his eyes on her. Of course he had heard the stories about the lovely and sweet Marinette, but meeting her was a whole other story. He knew who she was as a person, what she had done for others that made her a good person and an even better friend. Yet there was something in her eyes that betrayed everything he had heard about her.

People had painted Marinette as this perfect girl, the girl who could do anything for anyone and he saw the weight of those expectations in those beautiful blue eyes. After all he saw the same look in his own eyes every morning and night when he was alone. It only made him want to know the girl more, and so he was able to some how manage it. 

The ice skating rink showed him more of her than he could imagine, how she cared for Adrien so deeply and yet was unseen. He often caught her at the moments she seemed her loneliness, and maybe that's what made him so protective of her. For the first time he cared for someone who wasn't his family. He didn't like seeing her sad or upset like the time her designs were stolen. 

Over the past few months he had grown closer to the baker girl, gotten to really know her as a person. He knew her hopes and dreams and her fears. He always noted how she was so happy and cheerful, full of life but it never matched her tune that belonged to her aura- to her soul. How it sounded so pained, and he knew _something_ was wrong. And he got that confirmation when she broke down in front of him for the first time outside the park.

_"I'm not fine at all. I'm so tired Luka, of all these responsibilities. Of having to put up a front all the time. Of never being able to be who I truly am."_

He saw her cry and despised every second of it, and slowly he started to learn the deep layers of Marinette Dupain-Cheng. How she was slowly growing lonely, how her friends (including his sister) believed lies about her despite knowing her for years _._ He saw the lights dimming in her once so vibrant blue eyes, especially as she told him what it was Adrien had advised her and never had he felt such anger. It took Marinette calming him down to prevent an akuma.

_"I'm okay." Marinette whispered, holding his face in her hands with tears in her eyes. "But I need you to calm down, **please** Luka."_

_"Friends don't do that to each other." Luka muttered darkly, fists curled._

_Marinette gave a half hearted humorless laugh, "I don't think I can call many people my friend anymore, but I have you at least."_

_Meeting her eyes, Luka searched for something he wasn't sure he was searching for. His hand reached up and cupped her cheek, thumb rubbing her cheek as he leaned his forehead against hers. "You'll always have me mmm-Marinette."_

Luka couldn't help but pull her into a hug at that time, and when she told him about Chloe's offer he was all hands for supporting her leaving Paris for New York. He knew she needed a clean break away from Lila and her class that only tortured her soul. She needed to be away to heal, but she also needed time away to _feel_. 

He knew the moment he met Ladybug face to face who she was under the mask (a secret he'd keep even in death), and it made sense why Marinette was the way she was. Why she kept everything neatly contained in her heart and plastered a smile onto her face. Why she designed less and slept more. Why she was losing interest in everyday things and why Ladybug was more aggressive in akumas.

Marinette was tired. She was angry and upset and she could only take those feelings out in battle. She needed to be free of all these of all these responsibilities. Of having to put up a front all the time. Of never being able to be who she truly was safely. Marinette deserved that much. 

"Penny for your thoughts Couffaine?" 

Luka looked up from the park bench he sat at to peer up at Kagami Tsurugi, his guitar tucked under one arm comfortably as the girl in front of him held two coffee cups in hand. He lowered his guitar and slid over to the other side of the bench. 

"I was wondering if she made any knew friends out in New York yet." Luka responded truthfully as he took a cup from Kagami. 

They were an unlikely friendship, they both knew that. They had different views and different personalities. Both grew up in opposite types of households, both had different expectations set on their shoulders and it was thanks to Marinette they were friends. It all started with three ways face time calls when him and Kagami tried Marinette at the same time and she added them both into a single call. 

"She mentioned a boy named Peter inviting her to meet his friends." Kagami simply mentioned, sipping her coffee cup watching how his shoulders tensed every so slightly. "I think she was nervous to tell you about a new guy friend, given your chemistry with her."

"Chemistry?" Luka repeated, eyebrow raised. 

"You like her, even I can see that." Kagami sighed, setting her cup to rest in her hands on her knees. "She was to scared to admit her feelings for you, and we all knew she had them too-"

"I told her she had a home here for whenever she was ready." Luka admits softly. "I think that was too soon."

"As in with you? Here?" Kagami nodded her head, "Bold."

"She might meet someone out there or like New York and what the city has to offer." Luka vented, sipping his tea. "If that were to happen then I'll be happy for her and support her choices. Even if that isn't me."

"You two are too much alike." Kagami muttered, "Putting other people first. Foolish but admirable." 

Luka chuckled, "Yeah well what's up with you and Adrien?"

"He's been acting..strange." Kagami admits, a shrug rolling off her shoulders with ease. "I think he realized he messed up this time, took a cowardly way is trying to figure it all out. No one can tell him or the others how to fix the situation."

"Do you think she'll forgive them?" Luka couldn't help but ask.

"I would honestly wish she wouldn't but she's Marinette. She will, because she's too good for this world." Kagami offered a small grin to Luka. "Will you show me the tune you plan to swoon her with? Maybe I can help you win the girl."

Luka laughed, "I'll show you a tune I was working on but she's a person. She can make her own choices."

"Well show me so I can tell you if you should show her on face time or not. Hurry up, I have a half hour."

* * *

The infinity stones were something intriguing to Marinette, but the more she read about them the more she understood the need to keep them spread apart and hidden. They weren't the miraculous jewelry, but something else entirely. They were dangerous, without a real consequence depending on the uses they could possibly be used for. There was no loop hole, no cost.

"There's two on earth?" Marinette asked again, wrapping her head around what she had learned so far. 

NASA lied about how many other life forms and planets there was out there, and how many different civilizations were there as well. Stephen had immersed her into a world she only wanted to know more of, and for once in a long time she was eager to learn something. Usually she wasn't one to read, but as Stephen stacked books on books in front of her on the desk she sat at the more she found herself deep diving in them.

"The time stone that is here with me and the mind stone is in a secured spot with another one of the avengers." Stephan tells her, and Marinette nodded her head.

"The Avengers, are they all here in New York?" Marinette questioned, looking up from her book. "I know Tony Stark is here, and Tikki told me it was imperative I stay clear from any governmental agencies. The miraculous have to stay secret."

Stephen couldn't tell his young student the truth, that was a part of his duty of knowing. The time stone could show him many different realities but he knew the truth of this one reality Marinette described. It had been decided the moment she met Peter Parker that the fate of the Miraculous and Infinity Stones were intertwined. It was why he had to make sure she understood and learned everything he could teach her. 

"Then that's why we are teaching you the Mystic Arts. No one would question a magic user." Stephan says, "Maybe your age."

He was never one to really want people around, not even back when he was a surgeon. His life had always revolved around his work, and he had lost sight of that when he got into his accident. Discovering the mystic arts had changed his life, gave him a bigger purpose and this was part of it.

He had learned that everyone in this world had their role, their own parts to play in fate. Some people's parts where a bigger role to play than others and the teenager that currently sat at the desk was one of those few selected ones to play a bigger role. She was a Guardian of sacred items that had to be protected. She struggled with her self identity and her role in this world. Somehow he saw himself in her. 

Stephen knew he would teach her all she could and teach her mystic arts as a form of protection. It wasn't necessary, both he and Tikki knew Marinette was sent here to learn about mystic arts and take from their teachings. Not to actually learn to weld it and become one with the mystic arts. Yet he saw that she needed to heal, and maybe this would help her heal the way it helped him. 

"Now tell me again what's going on in Paris." Stephen stated, because as far as he knew nothing was wrong in Paris. He would have at least seen something, but not until Marinette was already here in New York, which meant one of the miraculous was blocking his sight. 

"Someone has gotten a hold on the butterfly and peacock miraculous, causing akumas to run wild off people's negative emotions." Marinette says, and for the first time she feels a weight slowly coming off her shoulders. She was finally able to tell an outsider. "I've seen death after death and my city destroyed, and because of Tikki I'm able to fix all of it."

"Do you know who has the two miraculous currently?" 

Marinette shook her head, "No. I don't know who has the two miraculous. Master Fu has been guiding me in learning to be the next Guardian and it's caused a rift between my partner and I. A rift that is slowly taking him away from me."

"Your partner has the black cat miraculous correct?" 

"Yes." Marinette gave a sad smile, "I think it's because he was kept in the dark. I don't know how to fix it. Or fix anything for that matter."

Tikki floated up in between Stephen and Marinette, "Marinette was emotionally compromised in Paris in her civilian life, and it was a big risk to her safety and identity if she stayed any longer."

"Tikki." Marinette sighed, frowning. 

"She's young." Stephen reminded, "It isn't fair to expect her not to be human and be okay all the time. The stress of a double life can be taxing, but eventually the issue will have to be fixed once Marinette is emotionally ready. Most of the time it will be when she isn't ready to go that she _has_ to go back." 

"She's healing." Tikki agreed with a nod of her head, "But she needs guidance on how to lead. On understanding the bigger things in this world we cannot see."

Stephen wasn't a good leader, who could never say that. There was a difference in being a good leader and saying you are one. Yet his time with Ancient One did change his life and his views in a way he never believed anyone could. Then again he had believed in the world of medicine before the world of magic. The possibilities in this world was endless. He was no leader, but he could teach. 

"Then we'll just have to get you ready to go back to finish what was started." Stephen says, looking at Marinette. "We can start with the basics of the Mystic Arts, and that meditation. That will help you control your emotions."

"You believe me about Paris?" Marinette breathed out, because she wasn't sure how anyone outside Paris would react to that kind of story. She knew more people would think it made up, unless they experienced it for themselves.

"I have no reason not too." Stephen answered, "But right now we must start your training. Turn to page thirty-"

"These are all poses-"

"And they are a vital part in learning." Stephen cuts her off as well, "Mystic arts is more than just learning the abilities. It's also understanding the history of them and what they can do. Page thirty."

Marinette sighed, turning the pages and letting her eyes scan the page as read. Yet she knew that he was right, she would have to go back to Paris eventually to stop Hawkmoth. It was her duty as Ladybug after all. 

* * *

Le Grand Paris was not a hotel with high security, though that was not a common fact many knew about the luxury hotel it was a fact that Chloe knew. Somewhere deep down she knew her father was into some shady business. Meetings he went too weren't for the city or had anything to do with being mayor or anything to do with his campaign. She always knew there was more to the arguments her parents had growing up that led to this distance and strain in their marriage. 

She just never wanted to accept that it might all be true, but how could she not when all the evidence was in her face? The type of people that came into this hotel, the sudden surges in money the hotel fluctuated. It was hidden and no one could say shit because her father was the mayor. 

When Marinette first told her about the NDA's and how Paris was being hidden basically from the rest of the world, Chloe hadn't wanted to believe it. She didn't want to accept that her father was not the man she thought he always was or the fact that he was a factor contributing to the issue here in Paris. Yet she had too, because it made sense. 

"He's left for the day, my queen." Pollen says, coming back into Chloe's room from the air vents.

Chloe knew she didn't have many chances in checking her father's office in the hotel, where he did most of his work. He hardly really left his office anymore and Chloe couldn't help but feel in her core that something was going to happen soon. Something she wasn't sure anyone was ready for.

Hawkmoth was abnormally silent, as if he was waiting for something too. She even discussed it with Chat Noir once on a patrol, how everything seemed to still. 

_"Her presence isn't here in Paris anymore." Chat Noir says, looking over the city lights from where they stood on a roof top. "Haven't you noticed the changes in the city?"_

_Honey Bee's eyebrows knitted together, "What do you mean by changes in the city?"_

_Chat Noir let out a huff, an annoyed one at that. "Ladybug is creation, and in that she brought luck to the city and everyone around her. She's like a beacon of life, anywhere she was seemed a little more lively. And ever since she left the plants in the city aren't as lively, crime rate is going up that isn't caused by an akuma, and luck isn't as prominent as it once was."_

_"You think you're causing this don't you?" She echoed the thoughts she saw running around in his green eyes. "Because the black cat miraculous is the embodiment of destruction and bad luck?"_

_"We balanced each other out." Chat Noir corrected. "This isn't me, I'm probably adding to the negative energy at not knowing everything going on. Her not being here has me on edge, she's my partner and I don't know of she's safe or not. With Hawkmoth being less active I can't help but think he's noticed she's not here either, which foils his plans."  
_

_"Foils his plans?"_

_"He wants to make a wish using the my ring and her earrings. He kinda needs her to be here with the earrings to do that." Chat Noir was frowning, deep in thought. "He would have to know she was keeping tabs on the city, and had to do something big enough to force her hand back into the city."_

_"It's just the matter of how." Honey Bee says._

_Chat Noir looked over at her, "We've dealt with three akumas and she didn't come to purify the damages-"_

_"Which were minor."_

_"Not the point." Chat says, "I know, for whatever reason, you were the one who broke through to her. I noticed how she was changing, how angry she was. I noticed how unsteady she was getting in battle and how a trip to the temple was beneficial for her to deal with it outside any threat. But I need you to tell her to come back soon. I can't do this without her here as my partner, and neither can you."_

Chloe knew right then and there that Chat Noir was utterly in love with Ladybug just by his tone and the worried look in his eyes. She could also tell how upset he was in not knowing, but she understood why Marinette kept everything to herself for so long and that was because of her fear of trusting others. 

"My queen, time is limited." Pollen reminded, snapping Chloe from her thoughts. 

"Let's go then." Chloe says and Pollen took her queue to hide in Chloe's blonde hair that was left down on purpose. 

The hallways were empty, which was usual and so was no one being around her father's private study in their loft on the top floor that Andre keep for their family only. It wasn't hard slipping into her father's study because he wasn't there at all. Usually when he was home she'd never be able to get in, and she never really went in there to begin with- so she was a little annoyed when the study was locked.   
  


"Let me, my queen." Pollen says, phasing through the door and opening it from the inside.

"Nifty trick." Chloe hummed, earning a smile from her sweet kwami. 

Deciding to be fast in the mission of hers, Chloe slipped into the office and closed the door behind her. Her eyes settled over the room around her to find somewhere to start. She had to make sure she was careful to not alert her father she was even in there to begin with so this was going to be tedious altogether.

Sitting in his desk chair she began to go through the filing cabinet that she knew he store important files with information. What she was looking for exactly she wasn't sure yet. Going one by one was going to be time consuming because there was at least six to eight file cabinets in this office, but she did go through each.

One by one and the minutes ticked on by. Pollen was on standby for anyone approaching again in the air vents, since a look out would be a good idea in this situation. Chloe's eyebrows only frowned more and more as she read the files.

Most were legal documents, pertaining people she knew she's seen in this hotel. She could see that her father was in deep shit. Money laundering, fraud, fake passports for different people. Chloe couldn't help but wonder why her mother was still around her father, because she had to know. That's when the divorce papers caught Chloe's eyes, with both her parent's signatures and with it was another paper with Audrey's signature. 

Chloe read it, and she had her answers. In order for Audrey to get alimony she had signed an agreement to keep everything she knew in the dark for double the amount. To keep it from Chloe herself as well. It sucked, and Chloe was finding out to much and gaining more question as she tried to process it all-

"Someone is coming up, My Queen." Pollen interrupted, and Chloe nodded her head and wiped at her eyes for tears she didn't even notice she had. 

Trying to put everything away, Chloe saw a little check at the bottom of the file cabinet drawer, and carefully she took it out of it's hiding spot to inspect what it was exactly.

It was a routing number. 

Fishing out her phone in a haste she snapped a few photos and began to put everything away for reals this time. At least now she had somewhere to start. Next was getting out of here and then was finding someone to help her trace the routing number and hope there was a name at the other end of the account. 

Luckily a little of Marinette's luck was on her side as she left the office and sat in the living area, playing it off she was watching a movie when Andre came into the area.

"Hi dad." Chloe greeted, shoving her feelings down for now. She couldn't risk Hawkmoth or her father to get suspicious.

"Hi darling." Andre smiled at her, "I still have work to finish up in my office and then we can go get lunch."

Chloe forced her smile, "Okay." 

And her eyes watched as he reentered his office, her body tense with nerves. Yet as the minutes ticked by and she didn't hear anything- she finally relaxed a bit to let out a breath. This double life shit was a lot harder than she thought it was. Chloe would have to give Marinette props for doing this for so long. 

* * *

Natasha Romanoff had seen and been through too many things in her life to ever consider a normal life. She couldn't settle down or start a family, hell she didn't even know where the one man she cared for besides her partner was even at. It was why after S.H.I.E.L.D went under and she was out in the open with everyone else that she stuck to the shadows. She only did some odd jobs with Clint when Nick Fury and Robin could find some for them to do, and it kept her busy. 

It also brought the two of them to their current mission in back in Budapest, which brought memories of how they first met. Now they were here in infiltrate a small terrorist group that was believed to be whatever was left of Hydra's influence. There were easy enough to take out for her and Clint, but there was nothing inside the hideout that indicated this was actually Hydra. 

Clint was looking around the room that had multiple notes and theories for what seemed like hours. Everything was looking more and more like conspiracy theories about something called a Miraculous Jewel. "Think this is real Nat? Magic jewelry?"

Natasha was frowning as she walked up to a picture that was pinned to a wall of a young girl, who could be no more older than sixteen years old with bright blue eyes and pig tails. In the corner of the picture was scribbled a name, "Marinette Dupain-Cheng... why a teenaged girl? What makes her special if this is true?"

Clint plucked another photo from the wall, "Wang Fu." Clint studied the few notes next to the old man's photo, the frown wrinkles on his forehead deepening. "It says here that he is the current guardian and the girl is believed to be the next."

Natasha knew there was more to this world than bad people, terrorist and war crimes. Aliens and gods were real, she met them face to face. She knew that magic and powers were also a thing in this world, so maybe this was also real- just something hidden for a very long time. It was something to look into at least if a teenaged girl was a point of interest, that never lead to anything good in their line of work. The Maximoff siblings were proof of that, and while Wanda was a good person what had happened to her and her brother was not right.

What Hydra did to them as kids was not right, and Natasha wants to prevent that from happening to others. She knew Wanda would want to prevent anything that happened to her from happening to others and now that Clint had his own children he would be more inclined to stop any children from being harmed. 

"Let's pack what we can up and take it back. Then we'll see who this girl and old man are." Natasha says, looking over and Clint who nodded. 

"At least he looks wise." Clint noted, packing the photos away. 

* * *

**I surprised myself with writing this chapter, and while it's not the most exciting at least my pacing is going okay. I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you for the support on the story, it is very appreciated!**


End file.
